The shadow's prince
by xxxNaeliaxxx
Summary: Voldy n'a jamais été, Harry est normal. Quant à Draco, son tempérament est bien différent, mais il joue toujours avec l'ombre... Vols, trahisons, pactes, complots, quand toutes les certitudes chavirent, Poudlard est le théâtre de bien des mystères...
1. Rencontres et Mensonges

**Et voilà, j'ai pas pu résister, voici une nouvelle fiction ! Vols, trahisons, pactes, complots, jalousie, mystères…un concentré de trucs marrants à écrire ^^**

**Si vous voulez avoir une bonne idée du genre de ma fiction, lisez les deux premiers chapitres please avant de l'abandonner.**

**Au passage, j'ajoute que les deux premiers chapitres étaient censés en être qu'un, mais je me suis dit que c'était trop long alors je l'ai coupé en deux ^^**

**Je serai absente jusqu'au 27 Août, donc pas d'autres chapitres d'ici là !**

**Je vous conseille aussi de lire mon autre fic (bah faut bien faire un peu de pub hein =] ) : Le soleil va se coucher, aussi basé sur une histoire Hermione – Draco**

**Alors :**

**Disclaimer ****: seuls certains personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent (snif !)**

**Genres**** : Romance, Mystère**

**Rating ****: T, je pense pas arriver à M mais pour l'instant j'en sais trop rien.**

**Envoyez-moi vos reviews please !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I - ****Rencontres et Mensonges**

Tic…tac…

_Le frôlement de sa cape sur le sol de pierre glacial…_

Tic…tac…

_Echo du bruit de ses pas dans le couloir…_

Tic…tac…

_Baguette sortie de son étui…_

Tic…tac…

_Flash de lumière_

Tic…tac…

_Méfait accompli !_

**.........................................**

3 Septembre

Cher Journal,

Voilà, je suis de nouveau à Poudlard. Déjà ma sixième année dans ce château…Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment d'être mélancolique ! J'ai retrouvé Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, et, bien sûr, Ginny, ma meilleure amie. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici ! Après le dîner habituel, on a fait la fête tard dans la salle commune, et j'ai très peu dormi ! Si tu savais l'état de mes cheveux ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Dimanche, dernier jour de repos avant la reprise des cours. Les deux Préfets-en-chef ont préparé une immense rencontre entre les maisons pour les 5e, 6e et 7e année, je me demande ce que ça va donner…il paraît que ce sera sous forme de jeux…Oh, Harry m'appelle. Je dois y aller !

A plus tard,

Hermione

**.........................................**

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? cria la jolie Gryffondor en dévalant les escaliers de son dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune aux couleurs vives des Lions.

- Ah, Hermione, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? l'interrogea Harry dès qu'elle pointa le bout de son nez. Il savait qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose, et s'il n'était absolument pas indiscret, et ne voulait pas la gêner, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de tenter d'en apprendre plus.

- Rien qui te concerne, petit curieux ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione, qui cachait avec ferveur le secret de son journal intime.

- Ah, oui. Il est l'heure d'aller dans le parc pour la première partie de la rencontre. Tu viens ? lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione considérait Harry comme un frère, parfois comme un jumeau, et parfois plus comme un grand frère protecteur. Bref, ils s'adoraient mutuellement et avaient souvent des fous rires ensemble.

- Je te suis ! s'exclama-t-elle, joviale.

Ginny et Ron les rejoignirent, et ils sortirent du château, plongés dans une conversation animée. Ils venaient de petit-déjeuner, et étaient à bloc.

- Silence s'il vous plaît ! ordonna une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus. La première étape de cette rencontre entre les maisons va commencer. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une discussion basée sur les questions que nous vous distribueront. Mettez-vous par groupes de huit, deux personnes de chaque maison. Dépêchez-vous je vous prie !

Les élèves se pressèrent, et Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent avec deux garçons de Serpentard qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, deux filles de Poufsouffle, et un garçon et une fille de Serdaigle. Ils s'assirent à même l'herbe tendre du parc, dans un coin tranquille, sous un arbre et près du lac, à l'ombre du soleil qui tapait très fort en cette fin d'été.

- Bien, posez vos questions chacun à votre tour ! A plus tard ! dit de nouveau la voix du Préfet-en-chef.

Des bouts de papier sous forme de papillons voletèrent partout et se posèrent sur les genoux de chaque élève.

- Bon, alors je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par les présentations, dit le Serdaigle de Septième année. Il était grand, un peu mat de peau, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Il ressemblait un peu à Harry, mais avec les cheveux plus longs, pas de lunettes, et la peau plus sombre. Et il devait faire une tête de plus que lui.

- Je suis Chris, et voici Vanessa. On est à Serdaigle, en 7e année tous les deux, poursuivit le jeune homme.

Vanessa était une fille plutôt calme, posée, discrète, mais il émanait d'elle une sorte de sagesse, peut-être due à sa maison. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds lisses, et de merveilleux yeux noirs. Hermione n'avait jamais vu cette association cheveux blonds – yeux noirs auparavant.

- Moi c'est Ginny, en 5e année, et à ma gauche c'est Hermione, de 6e année, Préfète, s'écria la jolie rousse, enjouée.

Hermione rosit légèrement. Pourquoi était-elle toujours obligée de faire remarquer qu'elle était Préfète ? Elle n'ajouta rien, et reporta son attention sur les Poufsouffles.

- Je m'appelle Leïla, et voici Amy, de Poufsouffle. On est en 6e année toutes les deux !

Leïla et Amy n'étaient pas très grandes. La peau assez blanche, la première avait les cheveux bruns, l'autre les cheveux châtain clair. Leurs yeux étaient bleus, et elles passaient leur temps à rire. Elles semblaient très sûres d'elle.

Enfin vint le tour des Serpentards. Le premier d'entre eux arborait des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir de jais, ainsi qu'un halage de peau naturel. Le second était son opposé : peau très blanche, yeux gris, cheveux d'un blond platine. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, le regard souvent perdu dans le lointain.

- Bah moi c'est Matthew, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Matt ! dit le premier. Il ne semblait pas trop hautain pour un Serpentard. Et lui, c'est…

- Malfoy, le coupa l'intéressé d'un ton neutre.

Tout le monde attendit qu'il donne son prénom, mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Bien, alors, je commence ! proposa Amy d'un ton joyeux ! Alors…mmm…Ginny !

Celle-ci sourit, et attendit sa question.

- Quelle est la plus grosse bêtise que tu aies faite dans ta vie ? demanda la Poufsouffle, en lisant son petit papier.

Hermione paniqua. S'il n'y avait que des questions de ce genre, elle serait mal barrée !

- Sans doute la fois où j'ai fait mine de pousser mon frère au-dessus un ravin, mais juste un peu, je le retenais par la taille. En fait, il était plus proche du gouffre que je croyais, et si mon père n'avait pas lancé un sortilège pour le rattraper à temps, il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est ! raconta-t-elle en souriant. Mais il s'est largement vengé depuis ! ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

Ginny posa ensuite une question à Amy.

- A moi, à moi ! s'écria Leïla.

Elle interrogea Chris et inversement, puis Vanessa interrogea Matt et inversement. Hermione, fit signe à « Malfoy » de lui poser sa question d'abord.

Celui-ci lut son papier, puis releva son regard gris vers la jolie brune et la fixa tout en posant sa question :

- Quel est ton plus gros remord ?

Le silence se fit, pesant. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, une boule dans la gorge, Hermione n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude, et elle se lança enfin, d'une voix hésitante.

- D'avoir…d'avoir trahi une personne qui comptait beaucoup à mes yeux, éluda-t-elle.

Ginny détourna le regard. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Hermione regarda son papier, et fut étonnée de voir la même question écrite dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis interrogea son coéquipier :

- Et toi, quel est ton plus gros remord ?

Pris de cours, celui-ci ne réfléchit qu'un très bref instant avant de répondre :

- D'être entré à Poudlard."

Tout le monde fut étonné de cette réponse. La grande majorité des élèves considéraient ce château comme leur seconde voire unique maison, et ne l'auraient quittée pour rien au monde.

Hermione tenta de sonder son regard, les expressions de son visage, mais il affichait une impassibilité étonnante. Il ne trahissait absolument aucune émotion. Droit, figé, il posa enfin son regard sur elle. Elle avait la sensation qu'il lisait en elle. La jeune fille détourna instantanément le regard, écarlate, et se sentit stupide à sa propre lâcheté.

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent, occupées par les derniers potins racontés par les deux Poufsouffles.

Puis, enfin, la première rencontre fut finie. Ils se séparèrent avec des sourires, sauf bien sûr pour le fameux « Malfoy », qui restait distant et impénétrable.

**.........................................**

Les deux filles de Gryffondor rejoignirent leurs amis et ils se rendirent directement à la Grande Salle, afin de déjeuner. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur les personnes rencontrées tout en s'installant. Un tintement cristallin résonna dans la grande pièce et le silence se fit. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole d'une voix forte.

"Mes amis, je souhaite tout d'abord vous informer que j'ai été très heureux de voir une entente cordiale s'installer entre les différentes maisons. Je vous prie d'applaudir vos deux Préfets-en-chef, qui ont eu une excellente idée !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata, assez vite stoppé par le directeur, qui poursuivit son discours :

- La seconde étape de cette rencontre fraternelle aura lieu à 14h00 dans la Grande Salle. Je vous prie d'être ponctuels !

Enfin, je voulais vous signaler que des vols ont été commis de part et d'autre du château. Je vous demanderai donc d'être vigilants et de signaler tout comportement suspect à vos préfets. Les professeurs et moi-même enquêtons déjà pour trouver le ou les coupables, et je tiens à dire à ceux-ci que nous disposons de multiples moyens de les démasquer, aussi je leur conseillerais de s'avouer coupable directement auprès de moi, s'ils ne souhaitent pas de sanctions trop lourdes.

Bon appétit à tous !"

Sur ces mots, il s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres, et un murmure angoissé parcourut l'assemblée. Il y avait souvent des vols mineurs au château, mais on trouvait très vite le coupable. Si le directeur en parlait, le lendemain même de la rentrée, cela signifiait que ces vols étaient plus graves, et que les professeurs n'étaient pas aussi rapides que d'habitude.

Pour être aussi rusé, il fallait être à Serpentard.

Hermione s'aperçut que ses amis étaient parvenus à la même conclusion. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci entamaient leur repas, échangeant quelques mots. La jeune brune de Gryffondor chercha des yeux Matt, qui s'adonnait à son sport préféré : la drague. Il était visiblement en train de charmer une fille d'environ 15 ans, à Serpentard, qui semblait à la fois mal à l'aise et attirée par ce bel homme. Lui ne faisait cela que pour s'amuser, et il se débrouillait la plupart du temps pour arrêter son petit jeu avant que la fille ne souffre trop. C'est ce qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient appris lors de leur rencontre.

Hermione trouva immédiatement « Malfoy », qui ne mangeait pas, l'air absent. Il avait un air calme et serein, il mettait tout de suite les gens en confiance. Et pourtant, comme par respect, personne ne troublait sa méditation par des questions ou des remarques. C'était assez étrange, avec du recul, d'observer cette table, dans laquelle seul le blond platine se taisait.

La jeune fille de Gryffondor reçut un coup de coude de Ginny, qui lui adressa un sourire voulant dire « ces deux-là, tu me les laisses ! ». Hermione haussa les épaules et commença son repas.

**.........................................**

La deuxième rencontre arriva rapidement. Les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année se massèrent dans la Grande Salle, dépourvue de meubles. Étrangement, de nombreuses cloisons avaient été disposées un peu partout, ainsi que de grands coffres et plusieurs autres choses.

"Bien, pour cette deuxième étape, vous devrez faire un travail de groupe. Rejoignez les personnes avec qui vous étiez ce matin, et que chaque groupe prenne place devant un mur vierge.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et les élèves attendirent impatiemment les instructions suivantes.

- Vous êtes chargés de trouver les secrets de ce mur, et de réussir à le détruire, malgré les protections appliquées dessus. Je rappelle que c'est un travail de _groupe_, aussi je vous fais confiance pour que chacun puisse participer. Bonne chance ! termina le Préfet-en-chef."

Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait plus de parler, Amy et Leïla semblaient bien moins intéressées. Elles en firent immédiatement la remarque, et jacassèrent dans leur coin. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux 7e années, Chris et Vanessa, lancèrent quelques sorts mineurs pour tester la résistance du mur. Une sorte de barrière invisible se dressait tout autour du mur, sauf au-dessus. Hermione lança un sort qui permit de teinter cette protection, afin de la mettre en évidence.

"Bon, est-ce que vous avez des suggestions ? demanda Chris.

Hermione dit d'une voix timide :

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter de le détruire par le haut ? C'est le seul endroit non protégé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? l'interrogea Vanessa.

- Je ne sais pas…on pourrait lâcher un poids très lourd dessus, pour le détruire, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez suffisant, finit-elle par avouer.

- Si l'on faisait la courte échelle à quelqu'un, cette personne pourrait détruire le mur par un bête sort d'explosion ou autre sur la partie non protégée de la cloison, suggéra Matthew.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Ginny, enthousiaste devant ce défi.

- Alors c'est parti !" lança Matt avant de s'agenouiller devant Ginny pour que celle-ci monte sur ses épaules.

Rougissant, la téméraire Gryffondor s'installa sur ses épaules et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione tenta de décrypter les pensées de Malfoy, mais il affichait un air impassible, à part peut-être un peu d'ennui. Ce défi n'avait pas l'air de le passionner plus que ça.

Hermione sursauta en entendant l'explosion. Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny, qui s'était protégé le visage des bras, mais le mur n'était pas détruit. Celle-ci proposa de faire fondre le mur, mais aucun sort de leur connaissance ne produirait assez de chaleur pour réussir.

La jolie rousse descendit des épaules de Matt. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, qui redonna aussitôt le sourire à la jeune sorcière.

A court d'idées, le groupe s'assit en cercle et fit un brain storming dont rien de bon ne sortit. Finalement, Matt prit la parole :

"Draco, (tous apprirent enfin son prénom) tu n'as rien dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le Serpentard leva ses yeux gris vers son compagnon et le fixa un instant avant de dire :

- Je ne vois que deux solutions.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt ? le charria son homologue Serpentard.

Draco ne répondit pas à cela. Il se tut un instant, puis dit :

- _Vous _pourriez tenter de détruire le mur par le bas …

- Le bas ? l'interrompit Matt, perplexe.

Le silence se fit, et il s'excusa de lui avoir coupé la parole. Draco reprit :

- Un tremblement de terre local, une faille assez profonde pour que le mur tombe dedans, un trou pour qu'on puisse faire exploser le mur par là…il y a plein de possibilités.

Des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

- Et l'autre solution ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Faire pression sur la barrière. La repousser, la forcer à céder ou ouvrir une brèche. La pousser tellement des deux côtés du mur à la fois que les sorts, coincés contre le mur, le feraient exploser. Travail de groupe.

Tout le monde se tut, admirant les idées du Serpentard et évaluant les chances de réussite des deux plans.

L'air ennuyé, Malfoy se replongea dans ses pensées.

- Bon bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lança Matt. Au boulot les djeuns ! Je propose de tenter directement la deuxième solution de notre éminent sage ; je me vois mal créer un tremblement de terre dans l'enceinte du château.

Vanessa renchérit :

- Chris, Ginny, on se met d'un côté ; Draco, Matt, Hermione, vous vous mettez ensemble ?

Tout le monde accepta, sauf Draco, qui ne dit rien. Ginny tira la langue à Hermione, qui se retrouvait seule avec les deux beaux Serpentards, et chacun prit position.

- A trois, chacun lance un « Expulso », d'accord ? dit Vanessa.

1….2….3

**EXPULSO !!!**

Des flashs apparurent tout autour du mur. La barrière teintée de violet par Hermione vacilla, mais tint bon. Au bout de trois séries d'Expulso, la barrière se retrouva collée au mur.

- On tient le bon bout ! les encouragea Chris. Allez, un ou deux et c'est bon !

1….2….3

**EXPULSO !!!"**

Comme l'avait prédit Draco, le mur explosa littéralement. Heureusement, Chris et Vanessa avaient tout prévu et un énorme bouclier les enveloppait tous. Tous sourirent et se complimentèrent. Ils avaient réussi !

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Les autres groupes galéraient. Beaucoup se disputaient, chacun exposant sa stratégie. D'autres avaient renoncé, et d'autres encore tentaient de détruire la barrière magique avec un Diffindo ou un Aguamenti.

Assez fière de leur groupe, Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy, qui semblait concentré et anxieux. Étonnée, elle ne fit pas de remarque.

**.........................................**

"Nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de cette étape. Vous voyez les coffres disposés devant chaque groupe. Vous devrez tenter d'ouvrir le vôtre. Bonne chance !"

Le petit groupe ne vit aucune protection magique autour du coffre. Ils tentèrent donc de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès bien sûr. Aucun verrou n'était apparent. Troublés, ils se plongèrent dans une réflexion intense. Faire exploser le coffre serait une très mauvaise idée – ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient trouver à l'intérieur. Chris demanda tout naturellement à Draco ce qu'il en pensait. Il avait déjà prouvé sa ruse de Serpentard. Le jeune homme affirma qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait la solution. Une heure plus tard, la fin de l'épreuve sonna, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir le coffre. Quelques équipes y étaient parvenues. Déçue, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque, car la seconde étape était terminée.

**.........................................**

Elle huma l'air de cette pièce, son refuge, : l'odeur des vieux grimoires, du parchemin neuf, de l'encre et, en hiver, des braises de la cheminée. Elle déambula dans les rayons, laissant son index courir sur les tranches des livres.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit Chris, le Serdaigle. La jeune fille sourit devant sa stupidité et dit tout simplement :

"Salut Chris ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ? demanda ce dernier.

Intriguée, la jeune Gryffondor répondit :

- Bien sûr !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot car Chris la tira par la main vers un coin de la bibliothèque où il n'y avait personne. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione attendit qu'il parle. Il commença par sourire, comme pour la rassurer. Il n'allait visiblement pas lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu sais que la dernière étape de la rencontre entre les maisons a lieu ce soir, dans la Grande Salle ?

- Oui, c'était affiché dans le Hall. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais en quoi cette étape consiste ?

-Heu...non, en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Tu en sais plus ? s'enquit la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

Chris sourit, mais son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Malheureusement, oui, répondit-il.

- Malheureusement ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que...

- Laisse-moi finir ! dit le Serdaigle en souriant. Il s'agit en fait d'un bal...

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla la Gryffondor, à la fois surprise et anxieuse. Mais...

- Hé, du calme, c'est pas la fin de Poudlard ! la taquina le jeune homme. Bon voilà, en fait, j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose...

Hermione eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de l'accompagner ! Elle le connaissait à peine ! Et puis, pourquoi elle ?

Réalisant qu'elle était écarlate, Hermione se força à se calmer et fit mine de regarder les livres rangés dans une étagère juste à côté. Le Serdaigle poursuivit :

- Je voulais savoir si...enfin, c'est un peu délicat...si tu pensais que Ginny accepterait si je lui proposais d'être son cavalier ?"

Hermione sentit le stress la quitter. Alors c'était pour Ginny ! Elle se sentit complètement idiote d'avoir cru qu'il allait le lui demander. Et pourtant, elle se sentait toujours assez mal...elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle était complètement jalouse de son amie Weasley. Son caractère joyeux et sa confiance en elle attiraient indéniablement les garçons, et elle avait eu plusieurs « conquêtes », alors qu'Hermione en était toujours au stade zéro. Bien sûr, elle était plus ou moins sortie avec Victor Krum deux ans plus tôt, mais cela se résumait à une soirée passée en commun, et même pas un baiser. Mais la brune ne voulait pas trahir Ginny, aussi répondit-elle :

"Oui, bien sûr, tu as toutes tes chances !

Elle se força à lui sourire, et il lui répondit d'un sourire soulagé.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione ! Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais aller lui demander.

- Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as su pour le bal ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor, perplexe.

- Tous les garçons de 5e à 7e années ont été mis au courant par leur directeur de maison.

- Ah, d'accord...vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour choisir une cavalière, alors... constata Hermione.

- En effet...et en plus, on est obligés d'inviter une fille d'une autre maison ! ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?! s'écria son interlocutrice.

Rougissant, elle ne trouva rien à dire pour se rattraper. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire signifiait qu'elle passerait la soirée seule. Elle ne connaissait réellement aucun garçon d'une autre maison ; elle avait pensé y aller en amis avec Ron ou Harry. C'était raté, et en plus de ça, Ginny avait un train d'avance sur elle. Dépitée, elle cacha sa déception et Chris et elle discutèrent un moment, sur les différentes épreuves, les BUSE, les ASPIC, les cours etc... Elle s'aperçut que Chris était un garçon vraiment sympa, et sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. De plus, étant à Serdaigle, il était lui aussi très studieux, et elle lui découvrait beaucoup de points communs avec elle. Leur conversation fut très intéressante et enrichissante, et elle espéra qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

Subitement, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Mais...comment est-ce qu'on doit s'habiller, pour le bal ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements assez élégants !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette manie de stresser ? la taquina le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Tu trouveras des habits dans ton dortoir.

- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller ! s'exclama Hermione, anxieuse. S'il y a une retouche à faire, il faut que je me dépêche ! s'excusa-t-elle assez maladroitement.

En fait, elle était mortellement angoissée. Quelle tenue allait-elle avoir ? Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Et puis, qui l'avait choisie ?

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci, les tenues sont prévues en fonction des mesures de chacun, la calma Chris.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! A plus tard !" lui lança la jeune fille, déjà en train de prendre son sac.

Il n'eut pas le temps de caser un mot de plus qu'elle était déjà sortie. Il était 16h00, le bal avait lieu à 20h00, et Hermione était déjà en plein stress. Elle grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ceux-ci durent comprendre l'urgence de la situation, et la laissèrent tranquille, demeurant immobiles. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la Tour de Gryffondor, la jeune fille était KO, et sa tension avait encore monté d'un cran. Haletant, elle grimpa péniblement les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son dortoir, et s'approcha de son lit. Elle vit là deux boîtes en carton, l'une assez souple et grande, sans doute pour la robe, et l'autre rigide et petite, pour les chaussures. La jolie brune aperçut alors à côté un étui de bois, et elle supposa qu'il y avait des bijoux dedans.

**.........................................**

A la fois anxieuse et impatiente, elle commença par ouvrir la boîte de la robe. Elle était longue, d'un rouge sombre, et s'attachait derrière le cou grâce à une bande de tissu. Et surtout, elle était décolletée. Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout et l'essaya. Elle était très gênée, elle n'avait jamais porté de robe aussi moulante et élégante avant. On voyait un peu trop ses formes à son goût. Évasée en bas, la robe ne la gênerait pas pour danser. Soupirant, la jeune fille regarda les chaussures : des sandales noires et argentées à talon haut et fin. Elle crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Elle n'oserait jamais sortir dans cette tenue ! Elle ouvrit la boîte de bijoux et ne put réprimer un cri de stupeur : un magnifique collier d'argent se trouvait dedans, ainsi que de larges boucles d'oreille en gouttes de quartz et de multiples bagues. Et surtout, il y avait une étrange fleur dorée, donc elle ne comprit pas immédiatement le but.

Après avoir tout remballé, l'estomac noué, la jeune fille de Gryffondor entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Une Ginny tout excitée déboula dans la pièce. Elle s'écria immédiatement :

"Devine quoi !

Hermione fit mine de ne pas savoir, et Ginny enchaîna :

- Chris m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de ce soir !

Feignant l'étonnement, Hermione lui dit qu'elle était contente pour elle, et regarda par la fenêtre pour dissimuler sa mélancolie. Trop joyeuse, son amie ne le remarqua pas et entreprit de regarder sa propre robe, qu'elle adorait. Elle sembla ensuite s'apercevoir de la présence d'Hermione, et demanda :

- Et toi, 'Mione, avec qui est-ce que tu y vas ?

- Hum...je...je ne sais pas...En fait, personne ne me l'a demandé... avoua-t-elle, déçue.

Son amie fut peinée pour elle, mais l'excitation de Ginny reprit vite le dessus et elle déclara :

- Bah reste pas dans ton dortoir, espèce de cruche, si tu veux que les garçons t'invitent ! Allez, zou, dehors !"

**.........................................**

Hermione sourit à sa meilleure amie et elles allèrent dans le parc, où de nombreux élèves étaient massés à jouer, discuter, rire. De temps à autre, des filles montaient rapidement à leur dortoir, ou annonçaient la bonne nouvelle à leurs amies. Hermione put voir que Leïla et Amy avaient trouvé un cavalier pour ce soir, que Matt faisait durer le suspense en charmant une bonne dizaine de filles... Vanessa, en train de dessiner, ne montra aucune expression sur son visage, et Hermione ne sut pas si elle avait ou non trouvé un cavalier. Quant à Malfoy, adossé à un arbre, il regardait impassiblement les différents élèves. Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna vinrent les rejoindre et, déprimée, Hermione apprit que Harry avait invité Luna, Ron Hannah Abbot et Neville Parvati. Ils ne semblaient même pas conscients qu'elle était morose, sauf Harry, qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant et changea le sujet de la conversation.

Il fut bientôt 18h30, et Ginny traîna Hermione à leur dortoir.

"Bon alors tu me fais confiance, hein ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, hein, hein ? la pressa Ginny.

En effet, la jeune sorcière brune avait promis à son amie qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de son « relooking ». Moyennement confiante, Hermione acquiesça pourtant d'un signe de tête, et enfila sa robe. L'air ravi, Ginny lui certifia qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle. Elle lui assura que tous les garçons craqueraient sur elle. Riant, Hermione enfila les chaussures, fit quelques pas avec. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas avoir de soucis pour marcher avec, malgré les hauts talons. La Gryffondor sentit soudain quelque chose de glacial se coller à son dos. Elle cria, et Ginny la rassura alors que la sensation disparaissait peu à peu.

- Arrête de hurler comme ça, petite chochotte ! Je t'ai juste collé la fleur dans le dos ! dit-elle en riant."

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione regarda son dos dans le miroir. Celui-ci étant nu grâce à la forme de la robe, Ginny y avait lancé un sortilège pour que la grosse fleur dorée qu'Hermione avait vu quelques heures plus tôt s'y colle comme un tatouage. Et un magnifique tatouage. Émerveillée, la jolie brune remercia son amie, qui lui dit qu'il y avait encore du boulot.

Soupirant, Hermione ne broncha pas lorsque Ginny commença à lui lisser les cheveux. Puis celle-ci les fonça légèrement grâce à un sortilège, et ils affichaient maintenant une jolie teinte brune. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au maquillage, Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais Ginny lui rappela sa promesse et elle dut se taire pendant que Ginny lui mettait du crayon noir, du mascara et du gloss transparent. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, Hermione crut qu'elle allait hurler. Son regard était incontestablement accentué par le maquillage noir, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait ce nouveau look. Mais la jeune fille n'oserait jamais sortir ainsi : on aurait dit une star qui allait à Cannes ! C'était très gênant. Elle mit les bijoux, glissa une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux grâce à une barrette invisible et attendit que Ginny se prépare.

Elle se sentit un peu moins élégante quand Ginny sortit avec une robe noire plutôt courte, bustier, avec des bottes noires à talon et des bijoux dorés. Elle était magnifique, avec son chignon dont quelques mèches sortaient. En tout cas, celui qui avait choisi les tenues avait fait très fort.

L'heure du bal sonna. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'était le premier chapitre, lisez vite le deuxième pour savoir ce qui se passera pendant le bal !**

**Je sais que le premier chapitre est pas passionnant, mais il est important pour certains détails. Dans le deuxième : plus d'action, plus d'humour, plus d'amour…lisez-le vite ^^**

**Revieewwwsss !!!!**


	2. Séduction et pari

**

* * *

**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bien plus d'action, promis !

**Je rappelle les noms des personnages :**

**Amy et Leïla : Poufsouffles de 6****e**** année, qui passent leur temps à s'échanger des potins et rire**

**Vanessa et Chris : Serdaigles de 7****e**** année, assez sages et calmes**

**Matt et Malfoy : Serpentards de 6****e**** année**

**Disclaimer : le même que pour le chapitre précédent, et tous les suivants !**

**Lâchez vos reviews, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II – ****Séduction et pari**

C'est stressée qu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, vidée de ses meubles pour l'occasion, seule. En effet, Ginny devait rejoindre Chris avant d'y aller. Très mal à l'aise, la jeune fille fila vers un coin de la salle. Il y avait très peu de monde pour l'instant, car il était à peine 20h00. Elle vit qu'un grand buffet était installé, regorgeant de boissons - non alcoolisées bien sûr-, de petits fours divers et variés... Le thème du bal était l'élégance, aussi de somptueux bouquets étaient disposés un peu partout, de grands miroirs et des lustres en cristal installés à divers endroits de la salle. Des tables pour deux personnes ou plus étaient placées dans une zone, et le reste était réservé à la danse. Un orchestre s'accordait en attendant l'arrivée des élèves.

La jeune Gryffondor s'assit sur une chaise, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux de temps à autre. Au bout de dix minutes, un bon groupe d'élèves arriva, parmi lesquels elle reconnut Amy et Leïla, accompagnées de leur cavalier. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Pour se donner une contenance, la jolie brune se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un grand verre d'un cocktail bleu excellent. En fait, si elle l'avait choisi, c'était parce qu'il ne sentait pas fort – elle ne voulait pas avoir mauvaise haleine, en plus de ça ! Elle savait qu'Harry la ferait danser au moins une fois, il le lui avait promis. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer parmi les couples, même si son groupe d'amis n'avaient choisi leur cavalier que par amitié. "_Sauf Ginny_", songea Hermione, dépitée.

La musique commença, une sorte de valse très souvent dansée dans le monde sorcier, et elle retourna s'asseoir avec sa boisson pendant que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse. Ginny et Chris firent leur entrée, lui vêtu d'un costard noir très élégant, et ils dansèrent immédiatement. Harry dit à Hermione qu'il aurait aimé discuter avec elle, mais il se devait d'inviter Luna à danser pour la première valse. Il lui sourit et partit danser. Ron la regarda à peine, écarlate, et commença à danser, de même que Neville et Parvati. Heureusement, pour la sauver, Vanessa arriva, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche.

- Tu es sublime ! la complimenta la Gryffondor en souriant.

- A côté de toi, je ne crois pas ! répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et poursuivit d'un ton doux :

- Tu n'as pas de cavalier, c'est ça ?

Hermione avait envie de pleurer tant elle se sentait délaissée. Elle hocha la tête pour retenir ses larmes, et Vanessa posa une main sur son bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis sûre que certains garçons voudraient t'inviter, mais n'osent pas. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps, alors ils ont invité la première fille qui leur tombait sous la main ! tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Devant l'air peu convaincu d'Hermione, elle dit avec un sourire en coin :

- Si tu me fais confiance, je vais te trouver un cavalier.

La jolie brune leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

- C'est gentil, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et toi, où est ton cavalier ?

- Matt est allé se chercher une boisson.

- Ah, c'est Matt ton cavalier...dit Hermione, surprise.

- Oui ! Après avoir fait tourner en bourrique 10 jolies demoiselles, il m'a invitée sous leurs yeux, pour les embêter. Je ne connais pas plus idiot, mais il est sympa ! Et puis, on y va en amis simplement.

Matt arriva vers elles à ce moment-là.

- Tu es ravissante, Hermione ! la flatta-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Rougissant, Hermione fut heureuse d'avoir du fond de teint pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Elle le remercia et Matt tendit son bras à Vanessa pour l'inviter à danser.

- Attends une minute, j'ai quelque chose à faire et j'arrive ! s'excusa celle-ci.

- Hééé ! T'as pas le droit de lâcher ton cavalier comme ça ! Quand je t'invite, tu dois danser, c'est tout !

Vanessa, souriant, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en le traitant de macho prétentieux et traversa la pièce.

- Non mais où va le monde ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et, ne résistant pas au plaisir de charmer une jolie fille, il effleura la fleur dans son dos et murmura :

- Je ne savais pas qu'une telle beauté se cachait sous ta robe de sorcière...

Hermione, flattée, dut se gifler mentalement pour arrêter de se laissa manipuler ainsi. Elle chercha Vanessa des yeux, et la vit parler à Draco. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte en haut et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait laissé nœud papillon et cravate de côté. Il ne parlait pas, et il y eut apparemment un moment de silence entre eux avant qu'il acquiesce d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Vanessa revint rapidement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends, mon preux chevalier ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'arrive ô ma douce ! répondit Matt en saisissant la main de sa cavalière.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle fixa son verre, le faisant tourner dans ses doigts, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, immobile. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Draco. Elle se demanda distraitement ce que Vanessa lui avait demandé avant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle avec un sourire, et dit :

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum...oui, répondit Hermione, étonnée qu'il aille lui parler de lui-même alors qu'il semblait si réservé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau à tomber, et se mordit la lèvre très fort pour penser à autre chose. La musique s'arrêta, et fut très vite remplacée par une autre.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il alors.

Étonnée par cette demande et surtout par le vouvoiement employé, Hermione saisit la main qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire timide.

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, et posa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille, qui frémit. Il saisit sa main de sa main gauche, et Hermione posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à danser. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle intercepta le sourire de Vanessa, et sut que c'était elle qui avait convaincu Draco de l'inviter. Comme quoi, personne ne l'invitait jamais de son plein gré...

- Vous semblez bien pensive... dit son cavalier à mi-voix.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait en effet le regard dans le vague, et rectifia ceci en levant les yeux vers ceux, gris ouragan, de son partenaire, qui la fixait depuis le début de la danse.

- Ce n'est rien ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pensais juste...

Elle se tut un moment, cherchant ses mots.

- Oui ?

- Je pensais juste que tu dansais bien, mentit-elle. Où as-tu appris ?

Le jeune homme, la fixant toujours, fut un peu étonné de cette question. Il répondit :

- Je viens d'une famille assez...aisée, disons. Les bals font donc partie de notre vie quotidienne.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait juré qu'il mentait.

**.........................................**

Ils continuèrent de danser en silence, et le Serpentard continua de regarda Hermione dans les yeux. C'était assez embarrassant à la fin. De plus, elle avait la sensation qu'il tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

La musique se termina, et le jeune homme remercia Hermione de cette danse. Ils se séparèrent, et Hermione marcha rapidement vers Vanessa, qui avait arrêté de danser.

- Vanessa, c'était très gentil de ta part mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais ! lui dit Hermione, pourtant reconnaissante.

- Les amis servent à ça, non ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas que grâce à moi que Draco a dansé avec toi.

- Ah ? demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu veux savoir, une petite vingtaine de filles ont tenté de lui faire la cour ce soir, et il les a toutes repoussées. Alors, je doute que ma demande soit pour grand chose au fait que vous ayez dansé ensemble.

Hermione cacha sa stupéfaction. Draco l'aurait invitée, elle, parmi vingt filles ? C'était très peu crédible, surtout qu'il la connaissait à peine. Et puis, elle avait cette réputation de Miss Je-sais-tout coincée qui lui collait à la peau. Quelque chose clochait.

**.........................................**

Elle sursauta lorsque Matt lui passa un bras autour du cou.

- On parle de moi par ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme toujours Matt ! répondit Vanessa, entrant dans son jeu.

- Oh, arrête, je vais rougir !

- Ça tombe bien, tu es craquant quand tu rougis ! dit la jolie Serdaigle d'un ton séducteur.

Hermione se sentit complètement stupide, entre les deux amis qui se cherchaient et tentaient de surprendre l'autre. La jeune Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été aussi à l'aise avec un garçon.

A cet instant précis, elle se fit la promesse d'essayer d'être moins coincée et de tout faire pour ressembler un peu plus à Ginny ou Vanessa, qui semblaient si sûre d'elles.

- Aurais-je entendu un compliment sortir de tes douces lèvres ?

- Es-tu seulement sûr qu'il t'était adressé ?

- Là-dessus, pas de doute !

Hermione tenta d'échapper au Serpentard, qui avait toujours son bras posé sur ses épaules, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors comme ça on tente de s'échapper ?

Frissonnant, Hermione réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose à répondre.

- Je me disais juste que j'admirerais plus ta splendeur avec un peu de recul... dit-elle pour tenter de rivaliser avec Vanessa.

Elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa répartir, mais l'agrémenta d'un sourire qu'elle voulut séducteur pour que ça passe mieux.

Semblant satisfait, Matt la ramena cependant vers lui et dit :

- Mais pour partir, il faut payer le péage, jolie demoiselle !

Le péage ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Au rire de Vanessa, c'était sans doute un baiser que le jeune homme attendait. Hermione tenta d'y échapper :

- Attrape-moi si tu peux...

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit.

Vanessa éclata de rire.

- Et bien, on dirait que celle-là sera plus difficile à charmer qu'il n'y paraît, Don Juan !

Sur ces mots, elle prit son cavalier par le bras et ils dansèrent.

**.........................................**

Hermione rejoignit Harry, qui sirotait un cocktail avec Ron.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce Serpentard ? la questionna Harry.

- Il est sympa, mais un peu collant ! répondit Hermione en riant. Il s'appelle Matt. Enfin, Matthew.

- Vous vous appelez déjà par vos surnoms, je vois ! répliqua Ron, visiblement jaloux.

- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à nous, c'est tout ! se justifia Hermione.

Elle s'apercevait de jour en jour que le comportement de Ron à son égard changeait.

Hermione intercepta le regard noir qu'Harry lançait à Ron. Elle lui offrit un sourire pour lui montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Tu danses, Hermione ? demanda le brun.

La jeune fille saisit sa main de bonne grâce et ils allèrent sur la piste.

Tout en dansant, Harry lui posa différentes questions.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Je suis désolé, je t'aurais bien invitée mais je devais choisir quelqu'un d'une autre maison...

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai dansé une fois, et puis j'ai pas mal...discuté.

- C'est bien dans ce cas ! Je me sentais un peu coupable, en te voyant toute seule au début !

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'au moins une personne avait pensé à elle. Elle vit, derrière Harry, le couple Chris-Ginny valser lentement. Elle retint son souffle lorsque le Serdaigle se pencha vers la jolie rousse et l'embrassa. Une boule dans la gorge, Hermione reporta son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci, en tournant, vit ce qui perturbait Hermione – et qui semblait le perturber tout autant.

- Il s'appelle Chris, c'est ça ?

- Heu...oui, c'est un Serdaigle de 7e année. Il est très sympa.

- Il en a l'air. En tout cas, Ginny semble l'apprécier ! dit-il.

Hermione était peinée pour lui, elle savait à quel point Ginny comptait pour son ami. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre possessif, et si la rousse était heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors il l'était aussi...en partie. Hermione l'admirait pour son courage.

- Et Matt ? Tu le trouves comment ? demanda Harry, qui avait remarqué leur petit manège de tout à l'heure.

- Et bien...il est très...heu...dragueur. Ça l'amuse de charmer toutes les filles, puis de les laisser tomber ! Mais il est drôle, on s'amuse bien.

- Tant mieux ! Mais, ne tombe pas dans le panneau, 'Mione. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres pour ça... lui conseilla-t-il, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés.

Touchée, Hermione lui sourit et le rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre facile à manipuler !

Ce fut la fin de la valse, et Hermione laissa Harry danser avec Luna. En attendant, elle chercha quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Ginny vint vers elle, heureuse.

- Ca a l'air de bien se passer avec Chris ! lui dit Hermione, en essayant de paraître indifférente.

- Oui ! On se retrouve cette nuit dans la Salle sur demande… ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, avant de s'en aller avec un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

Hermione préféra ne même pas y penser, et se mit dans un coin de la salle, morose, regardant les couples virevolter. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche par derrière et un bras enserra sa taille.

Elle reconnut l'odeur de Matt, et fut un peu rassurée.

- Je t'ai attrapée….alors, ce baiser ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour ne pas se laisser avoir bêtement. Elle devait jouer sur le même terrain que lui. En somme, rentrer dans son jeu, pour qu'il se lasse et la laisse tranquille ensuite.

Le jeune homme retira la main de la bouche de la brune, et Hermione se retourna, face à lui. Il la tenait toujours par la taille, et ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser s'évader.

- Et en échange de quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Je vois, mademoiselle est une femme d'affaires… En échange d'une valse en ma très désirable compagnie ! répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

- Mmm… C'est d'accord ! dit Hermione, faisant mine d'hésiter. « Ne plus être coincée, ne plus être coincée » se répéta-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres du beau brun. Elle tenta de partir, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Surprise, Hermione réussit à le repousser et, pour se donner une contenance, elle le tira sur la piste de danse. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec un garçon, mais elle savait qu'il se jouait d'elle, alors la jeune Gryffondor considérait plutôt cela comme un jeu.

Ils commencèrent à valser, et la jolie brune dut reconnaître que son cavalier était un excellent danseur, même si sa main était posée un tout petit peu trop pas à son goût dans son dos. A son sourire, la jeune fille devina qu'il la provoquait, pour voir jusqu'à où elle était prête à aller dans ce petit jeu de séduction. Elle lui rendit un sourire en coin, peu disposée à le laisser gagner. Elle ne devait pas le repousser ou s'énerver ; il la testait. Comme ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la valse, celle-ci se termina rapidement, et Hermione put partir – pas avant un baisemain et un regard charmeur du beau Serpentard.

**.........................................**

Il commençait à faire un peu trop chaud à son goût. La Gryffondor réalisa qu'elle avait eu son premier baiser avec un Serpentard, et ce devant tout le monde. Avec du recul, elle se demanda un peu ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter aussi facilement. Elle se ressaisit, et se dit qu'elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle assumerait totalement ses actes, et tant pis si elle était critiquée.

Le cœur plus léger, la jolie sorcière remarqua que Draco était adossé contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite à sa vue ; son côté mystérieux l'intriguait. Que pensait-il ? Quel était son passé ? Elle ne savait rien de lui…

Ne résistant pas à l'envie d'aller le voir, la jeune fille s'approcha du Serpentard et lui lança un :

- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le beau blond eut un sourire vague et répondit :

- En effet…

Il sembla se replonger dans de sombres pensées. Un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione reprit :

- Qui est ta cavalière ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le jeune homme se pencha un peu vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- L'ombre…

Surprise, Hermione dut quand même avouer que sa réponse ne manquait pas de classe. Même si elle n'en comprenait pas le sens…

En clair, il n'avait pas de cavalière. C'était assez…surprenant.

- Au fait, bravo pour tout à l'heure. A l'épreuve du mur, tu nous as vraiment aidés. Comment as-tu trouvé la solution ?

- La logique. Tout bêtement, répliqua-t-il.

La jolie Gryffondor tenta de nouveau de déchiffrer ses émotions, à travers son regard, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Cette conversation à sens unique était assez gênante. Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, la jolie brune prit son courage à deux mains, et dit à mi-voix :

- Tout à l'heure…tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais…de m'inviter à danser…

Le jeune homme eut un demi-sourire mystérieux :

- Je n'ai jamais été obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. On ne m'impose pas de règles. Est-ce que ça m'empêche de vivre ?

Hermione comprit qu'il l'avait en effet invitée de son plein gré. Ravie, elle dissimula sa satisfaction et dit :

- J'ai parfois un peu de mal à te comprendre…

- L'incompréhension est ma meilleure alliée, répondit immédiatement le Serpentard.

Que cachait-il, pour vouloir dissimuler ainsi ses pensées ?

- Mais l'incompréhension amène la solitude…

- Avez-vous peur de la solitude, Hermione ?

De nouveau surprise par le vouvoiement, Hermione réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre sincèrement :

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que j'ai besoin d'amitié et d'amour pour…pour m'épanouir, pour me sentir heureuse…

- C'est parfois dans la solitude qu'on trouve la plus belle preuve d'amour… murmura-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Que voulait-il dire ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il délaissé par amour ? Elle n'y comprenait rien.

- Et toi, que trouves-tu de si beau dans la solitude ?

- La liberté.

- On peut être libre avec des amis, de la fami…

- On n'est jamais libre avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Jamais totalement. Parce qu'on ne peut pas tout se permettre avec d'autres personnes.

Hermione sentit que sur ce sujet, il ne céderait pas.

- Pour quelles raisons es-tu à Serpentard ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Le Choixpeau m'y a envoyé, éluda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je sais. Quelles sont les qualités des Serpentards ?

- La ruse, la stratégie, la détermination, énuméra la brune.

- Me pensez-vous rusé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors je vais vous proposer un pari. Choisissez une information que vous souhaitez garder pour vous. D'ici la fin de la soirée, je vous parie que je l'aurai découverte, et ce de votre bouche.

Hermione réfléchit. C'était un bon deal, elle était persuadée qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

- Très bien. Tu devras deviner ce qui, en ce moment, me cause le plus de peine.

- C'est tout ? Vous êtes bien sûre de vous ? Ce n'est pas un très gros challenge ! s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est mon choix. Bonne chance ! lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

**.........................................**

Ce qu'il devait découvrir était bien sûr la jalousie qui lui mordait le cœur. Il était vrai que ce ne serait pas trop difficile à trouver, mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'il était perspicace. Elle devrait donc faire en sorte qu'il croie qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle et qu'elle n'était pas jalouse. Ce ne serait pas évident pour elle !

Pour que son plan marche, il faudrait qu'elle se rapproche assez d'un garçon pour faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux. Et le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit était Matt. Hésitante, la jolie brune s'approcha de lui, une main sur la taille, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux bruns. Le Serpentard, qui buvait tranquillement un verre, leva les yeux vers elle et s'avisa qu'elle tentait de le séduire.

Agréablement surpris, il lui dit :

- Je comprends que tu désires ma compagnie, après avoir du supporter celle de Draco…

Hermione eut alors l'idée que si Matt était jaloux de son homologue Serpentard, il tenterait de la séduire plus. Elle répondit donc :

- Au contraire, sa compagnie est très agréable…et puis, il a quelque chose de mystérieux…c'est…intriguant…

Matt tomba immédiatement dans le panneau. Pas très rusé, pour un Serpentard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue, beauté ?

- Ses yeux gris…son air calme…son silence…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, car Matt l'embrassa.

- Mais lui ne te surprendra jamais, jolie demoiselle…

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais ! Le jeune homme réussissait toujours à la troubler.

- Peut-être…mais lui devine à quoi je pense…inventa-t-elle, à court d'idées.

- Et à quoi penses-tu, Hermione ? demanda le brun avant de lui déposer un baiser brûlant dans le cou.

- Je pense…qu'une danse ne serait pas de refus… murmura-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la prit immédiatement par la taille et la mena vers le centre de la salle. Hermione put apercevoir Harry, de loin, qui la dévisageait, et, à droite, Draco, qui avait un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Avait-il déjà tout compris ? Il avait dit qu'il l'apprendrait de sa bouche. Or, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien dit.

Songeuse, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle valsait avec Matt. Elle ne comprenait pas la stratégie qu'utiliserait le blond. Le cherchant de nouveau des yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Il parlait à Ron, et celui-ci regardait vers elle. Elle détourna le regard et dit à son partenaire, espérant ainsi montrer qu'elle n'était jalouse de personne :

- Embrasse-moi…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le Serpentard trouvait sans doute que c'était un peu trop facile de la manipuler, comme les autres, mais elle avait d'autres soucis en tête, comme un pari à gagner.

**.........................................**

C'est alors que Ron déboula sur la piste de danse et saisit Matt par le dos de sa veste, le tirant brusquement en arrière. Surpris, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais pas suffisamment tôt : Ron venait de lui décocher un coup puissant dans le menton. Reculant sous la force de l'impact, Matt ne réagit pas immédiatement. Les élèves autour s'écartaient, formant comme un ring autour des deux sorciers. Draco fut le seul à marcher vers eux, et à se placer entre eux. Matt leva un poing pour frapper Ron, mais Draco le saisit au vol et le fixa l'espace d'un bref instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Matt laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps en murmurant : « Je sais, Draco… ».

Hermione, paniquée, ne sut pas ce qu'il voulait dire. En tout cas, elle était révoltée par l'attitude de Ron. Qu'est-c e qui lui avait pris ?

- Dégage de là, Malfoy ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

Le blond se retourna et stoppa un coup de justesse avec son bras droit.

- Dis-moi, Weasley, c'est ta définition du courage d'attaquer un adversaire dans le dos ? C'est ça la valeur d'un Gryffondor ? dit-il d'une voix calme et neutre.

Ron, fou de rage, dut admettre qu'il avait été lâche. Il ne le dit bien sûr pas à voix haute, mais laissa lui aussi tomber son bras le long de son corps, et Matt put ranger sa baguette.

Hermione, des larmes aux yeux tant elle était furieuse et déçue du comportement de son ami, se planta en face de lui et lui décocha une gifle magistrale.

Des sanglots dans la voix, elle hurla, tandis que Draco dispersait la foule des curieux :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste me laisser être heureuse ? Si tu es si jaloux, tu n'avais qu'à demander à un de tes amis de m'inviter, au lieu de me laisser aller seule au bal ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tout compte fait. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Ron.

Elle tourna les talons, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de bras, son maquillage ne coulant heureusement pas grâce à un sortilège. Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit, avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Enervée, elle souffla :

- Vas-t-en, Ron. Tu en as assez fait comme ça.

- Sachez que c'est uniquement par amour pour vous qu'il a agit ainsi.

Reconnaissant la voix de Draco, Hermione leva ses yeux couleur d'ambre vers lui et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste vous dire que je suis désolé. Et que j'ai gagné mon pari. Votre peine est due à la jalousie que vous éprouvez envers vos amis, qui se sont tous trouvé un partenaire pour le bal de ce soir, alors que vous avez du y aller seule.

Réalisant la portée de ces paroles, Hermione, hors d'elle, s'écria :

- Alors c'est toi qui l'as forcé à faire ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur Matt ? Réponds, ou je t'arrache la tête avec les dents !

- Je ne doute pas que vous le feriez. Je n'ai raconté aucun mensonge, j'ai simplement fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il surprenne votre baiser. Lorsque je fais un pari, je vais jusqu'au bout, sachez-le désormais.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comment as-tu pu ainsi trahir ma confiance ! Vas-t-en, tu me dégoûtes ! hurla Hermione, en larmes.

- Votre confiance ? J'ignorais que je l'avais si facilement gagnée. Vous avez raison, ne me faites plus confiance, car je ne la mérite pas. Mais ne dites jamais que j'ai menti, car je répugne le mensonge et n'en use pas. Si vous considérez que je vous ai trahie, je m'en irai immédiatement, mais je dois vous rappeler que vous avez accepté ce pari. Et c'est vous qui avez désiré qu'une telle vérité sorte de vos lèvres. Vous auriez du vous douter que la ruse d'un Serpentard serait bien cruelle, même si telle n'en était pas ma volonté, lui déclara le Serpentard d'un ton calme.

- Oh, laisse-moi, je suis tellement stupide...Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à un Serpentard ! Vas-t-en maintenant !

Draco se leva et partit. C'est Matt qui le remplaça aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Quoi encore ? demanda la jolie brune d'un ton amer.

- Je…je suis désolé. Il ne faut plus qu'on soit si proche, toi et moi. C'est…malsain.

La jeune Gryffondor n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots pourraient sortir des lèvres du jeune homme. Elle répondit en un souffle :

- Tu as raison… Au fait, je voulais savoir…qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malfoy ?

Son interlocuteur réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

- Il a toute ma confiance. Et crois-moi, il est bien plus sage et rusé que tu ne le penses. C'en est presque…effrayant. Il maîtrise tout, contrôle tout. Il peut faire avouer un secret à une tombe, faire éclater une guerre ou réveiller un mort. Ne sous-estime jamais ses capacités, mais sache que si tu es dans son camp, jamais il ne te trahira. Sa loyauté n'a pas de limites. Par contre, sa confiance est très difficile à gagner. Il se méfie de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa mais de la prudence. Si tu connaissais un tant soit peu son passé, tu comprendrais.

Hermione analysa ces informations. Une chose était certaine : elle avait peur de Draco._ Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter._

**.........................................**

Cher Journal,

C'était une soirée mouvementée…J'ai appris plusieurs choses, ce soir. Tout d'abord, que Draco était un adversaire redoutable. En second, que Matt était un ami digne de ce nom, mais que de doute façon, je ne veux pas d'une relation plus poussée avec lui. Et enfin, j'ai décidé que je ne me laisserai plus faire. Maintenant, je m'assume comme je suis, et je suis prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins, moi aussi. Demain, je vais proposer un autre pari à Draco. Et rira bien qui rira le dernier.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis en postant des reviews !**


	3. Deals et traque

**Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! C'est reparti pour un troisième chapitre avec ces personnages tarés que vous aimez tant ^^ Je suis ultra désolée pour l'énorme retard, dû à de gros problèmes de connexion Internet. Du coup, voici un double ou triple chapitre =)**

**Réponse à vos reviews :**

**Jeff-La-Bleue : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que y a peu de fics aussi tordues ^^ j'avais envie de changer un peu ! Lol et oui il existe des gentlemen sur cette planète ! Merci de suivre ma fiction !**

**Alexa192 : Mdr c'est vrai que notre Draco a une certaine classe =P Contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! En tout cas, plein de surprises en perspective !**

**Serinu-chan : lool merci ^^ Ca y est, une fan hystérique mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre =P lol c'est ça d'être une star hum hum**

**Hilaidora : Merci ! C'est vrai que j'ai énormément changé le caractère de notre Draco international, et j'avais un peu peur que les lecteurs ne saisissent pas bien à quel point il n'avait presque rien à voir avec l'original. Mais d'après vos reviews, le message est plutôt bien passé donc j'en suis heureuse !**

**Pigeon-Gnome : lol ça s'appelle le sadisme ^^ En tout cas merci de ta fidélité à toute épreuve ma gnome ;P**

**Petit rappel des personnages que j'ai inventés :**

**- Chris : Serdaigle de 7****e**** année qui sort désormais avec Ginny**

**- Vanessa : Serdaigle de 7****e**** année au caractère calme et sage. Elle est amie avec Matt et sait jouer son jeu de séduction pour s'amuser. Elle est allée au bal avec lui.**

**- Matt : De son vrai prénom Matthew. Serpentard de 6****e**** année, c'est un éternel dragueur mais il se lasse vite de ses conquêtes. Il est un ami proche de Draco.**

**- Leïla et Amy : Poufsouffles de 6****e**** année, toujours en train de rigoler et de se raconter les derniers potins (du genre Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil).**

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages cités ci-dessus et certains lieux peut-être. Sinon, tout est à J.K. Rowling !**

* * *

**Chapitre III – Deals et traques **

_Swish…_

Ondulation de cape dans l'ombre…

_Swish…_

Course effrénée…

_Swish…_

Attraper de la fumée à mains nues…

_Swish…_

Fuite

_Swish…_

Victoire

* * *

Lundi 4 Septembre

Cher Journal,

Nouveau jour, nouvelles résolutions. La nuit porte conseil, et j'ai eu le temps d'analyser un peu la soirée d'hier durant mon insomnie. Je suis contente que Matt se soit rendu compte que la pseudo-relation qu'on avait ensemble était vide de sens et qu'elle ne mènerait nulle part. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait l'avouer à voix haute, mais je réalise à quel point il pourrait être un ami de confiance.

Quant à _Lui…_ Il va payer. Il va perdre.

_Phase 1 : Observation_

A bientôt,

Hermione

* * *

Hermione passa un temps fou dans la salle de bain, ce matin-là. Elle commença par se laver les cheveux et bien sûr le reste du corps, utilisant un gel douche au parfum exotique et un shampoing aux arômes de fruits, qui donnèrent à sa peau une légère odeur suave et douce. La jeune fille démêla sa chevelure châtain avec soin avant de la sécher magiquement. Au lieu de la lisser, comme elle le faisait souvent, la Gryffondor les boucla à l'aide d'un sortilège très simple. Elle admira le résultat : de larges boucles soyeuses cascadaient sur ses épaules. La belle adolescente enfila une robe d'été et mit autour de son cou une fine chaîne d'argent dont elle régla la longueur de sorte que le gros pendentif soit dans son décolleté. Hermione se maquilla ensuite légèrement, allongeant ses cils grâce à un mascara noir et faisant ressortir ses lèvres à l'aide d'un gloss légèrement rosé. Cet été-là, elle s'était fait percer les oreilles, mais n'avait pas osé porter des boucles d'oreille à Poudlard. La jolie Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et mit des boucles d'argent en forme de longues spirales. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, rajusta les bretelles de sa robe, et, rassemblant toute sa détermination, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain.

La brune poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que toutes les filles de son dortoir reposaient encore entre les bras de Morphée. La jeune fille prit une paire de sandales plates à la va-vite et sortit de la pièce. Il était encore tôt, les cours ne commenceraient que dans une heure et demi. Mal à l'aise dans sa courte robe et son maquillage, la Gryffondor se félicita de ne pas avoir mis de chaussures à talon en plus. Déambulant dans les couloirs déserts, Hermione se récita ce qu'elle devait faire mentalement, vérifiant qu'elle n'omettrait aucun détail. Se forçant à respirer profondément, la jeune sorcière descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Le réfectoire était très peu peuplé à cette heure-ci, les élèves profitant de leurs dernières heures de sommeil avant une longue journée de cours. Hermione, elle, avait très peu dormi, et elle appréciait ce calme et ce silence si peu communs dans le château, toujours animés par le bruit de ses centaines de sorciers et sorcières.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, toutefois, certains élèves se retournèrent, étonnés de ce changement de look. Si certains regards s'attardèrent, la majorité des étudiants reprirent cependant leur activité et leurs conversations. Tendue, Hermione marcha le long de la table des Gryffondors, et un bref coup d'œil à côté lui indiqua ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir : Malfoy était en train de déjeuner. La jolie sorcière s'assit en face de lui, l'air de rien, afin de pouvoir étudier son comportement à son aise. Son manège ne passa pas inaperçu et il lui dédia un sourire amusé. La Gryffondor décida de l'ignorer superbement, malgré la rougeur de ses joues. Elle mangea assez rapidement, et lorsque le Serpentard quitta sa table, elle attendit un instant avant de sortir à son tour de la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme blond avait traversé le Hall et était en train de descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots. Hermione le rattrapa et lança :

- Tu as une dette envers moi, Draco.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et, toujours de dos, répliqua d'une voix calme :

- Il ne me semble pas que c'était un marché, mais vous êtes apparemment une femme d'affaires. Je vous écoute.

La Gryffondor ne pensait pas qu'il l'écouterait si facilement. C'était trop simple. Étrange... Elle saisit donc l'occasion et poursuivit :

- Tu refuses toujours de parler de toi. Or je voudrais en savoir plus sur ton passé. Je vais te lancer un nouveau pari. Si j'arrive à prouver à tout le monde que c'est toi le voleur du château, tu devras absolument tout me dire sur toi.

- Tout vous dire ? Et comment sauriez-vous que je n'omettrai rien ?

- C'est mon problème. Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter que vous fassiez une fausse accusation sur moi devant tout le monde ? demanda le Serpentard, toujours de dos, mais Hermione sentit l'ironie de son ton.

- Si tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, que crains-tu ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, et la Gryffondor en profita pour essayer de lire dans ses yeux s'il était coupable ou non. Mais il affichait un regard inexpressif, excepté peut-être une pointe d'amusement.

- Vous avez raison. Mais puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi vous pensez que je suis un voleur ? la questionna le Serpentard, toujours amusé.

- Tu es rusé et vil, pour commencer.

- Je suis un Serpentard, répliqua-t-il.

- Ensuite, c'est toi qui as réussi à déjouer les secrets du mur hier…

- Mais pas ceux du coffre.

- Tu aurais su comment faire…

- Sans doute.

Victorieuse, Hermione poursuivit :

- Et, enfin, tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins.

- Je suis un Serpentard, répéta-t-il. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ce sont des preuves suffisantes ?

- Tu as peur ?

- On a tous peur de quelque chose.

- N'essaie pas d'éluder ma question.

- Posez une question plus précise, dans ce cas.

Exaspérée, Hermione posa donc une autre question :

- Tu as peur que je prouve que tu es le voleur ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez aucune chance de le prouver.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Tu risques d'être déçu.

- Quel délai avez-vous pour révéler ça à tout le monde ?

- Une semaine.

- Ça va être dur de créer des fausses preuves en seulement une semaine.

- Ce serait dur si j'avais à le faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez comme ça ? Ça ressemble bien aux Gryffondors d'agir sans réfléchir.

- Je suis une Gryffondor.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'assurance sans faille de son adversaire. Il était fort possible qu'elle se trompe, mais elle voulait se venger à tout prix.

- Vous pouvez arrêter d'enregistrer notre échange, je ne dévoilerai rien de plus, affirma le Serpentard après un instant.

Rougissant, Hermione dut s'admettre qu'elle avait été démasquée. Elle éteignit le petit appareil enregistreur qu'elle avait caché dans sa poche et demanda, curieuse, et cherchant à en apprendre plus sur son concurrent :

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le deviner ?

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par une question ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Ha ha… dit la Gryffondor d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ce n'était pas censé être drôle. Et puis-je savoir à quoi était destinée cette tenue ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Vous mentez extrêmement mal.

- Mieux que toi en tout cas.

- J'en doute. Donc ?

- Plan B.

- Mmm… Bon, et bien, bonne traque, dans ce cas. Vivement qu'on soit dans une semaine !

- Je te le fais pas dire !

Avec un sourire en coin, le Serpentard inclina la tête en guise d'au revoir et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité du couloir.

* * *

Cet échange en avait appris beaucoup à Hermione, mais faisait vaciller dangereusement son hypothèse. Si le Serpentard avait vraiment été coupable, il aurait tenté d'éviter le pari et n'aurait pas dit, par exemple, qu'il aurait su ouvrir le coffre, la veille. Quelque chose n'était pas clair.

La discussion s'était déroulée très vite, chacun répondant du tac au tac à l'autre, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir.

Perplexe, Hermione resta dans le couloir, attendant que Matt pointe le bout de son nez. Elle l'avait vu prendre son petit-déjeuner, et savait qu'il rejoindrait ensuite sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, la Gryffondor fut soulagée de voir qu'il était seul.

- Salut Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille.

- Comme beaucoup de gens, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis sérieuse. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, répéta la brune en se penchant très légèrement pour mettre en valeur son décolleté.

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? questionna-t-il, un peu étonné.

- Dans les jours à venir, je risque d'avoir besoin de renseignements sur Draco.

- Tu me demandes de trahir un ami ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La Gryffondor se rapprocha un peu de lui, se mouvant avec grâce, et faisant très légèrement ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle demanda :

- Et moi, je ne suis pas ton amie ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione.

- Que veux-tu en échange ?

- Il n'y a pas d'échange qui tienne, jolie demoiselle. C'est non.

- Je connais trop bien les Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils savent reconnaître un bon marché.

Elle prit un air séducteur et sensuel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, tout en regardant intensément le Serpentard. Il semblait presque mal à l'aise, et si elle l'était tout autant que lui, cela la faisait quand même rire mentalement.

- Mmm….tu as raison. C'est d'accord. Je déciderai de ma…récompense plus tard.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la jolie sorcière reprit :

- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu pourrais juste me rendre un tout petit service supplémentaire ?

- Ça dépend… hésita-t-il, sur ses gardes.

- Demande à ton copain d'arrêter de me vouvoyer.

- Draco te vouvoie ? s'écria le jeune homme, visiblement très surpris.

- Bah, oui…j'imagine qu'il vouvoie pas mal de filles.

- Détrompe-toi ! Il tutoie même certains professeurs. Quand il se considère l'égal de quelqu'un, il ne voit pas de raison de le vouvoyer, donc il ne le fait pas. En fait, il ne vouvoie que les personnes qu'il respecte profondément. Apparemment, tu en fais partie.

- A moins que ce ne soit qu'une ruse pour me manipuler, répliqua la brune, fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, certainement pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour, mais il semblerait bien que Draco t'accorde déjà un semblant de confiance. C'est assez…inattendu.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Bon, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui, merci Matt, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je te revaudrai ça… ajouta-t-elle, énigmatique.

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de dire « ouf », elle s'éclipsa.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi ses deux missions du jour ! Heureuse, bien qu'un peu incertaine quant à la suite des événements, la jeune sorcière se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'établir une stratégie avant d'aller en cours.

Les deux heures de métamorphose en commun avec les Poufsouffles lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. En effet, elle devait travailler avec Amy, laquelle passait son temps à la questionner sur sa relation avec Matt et Draco, et à rapporter toutes ses réponses à Leïla. Fatiguée, ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle sortit de la pièce à la fin du cours. Elle regarda son emploi du temps : elle avait une heure de Potions avec les Serpentards. Une bonne occasion d'espionner Draco. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si heureuse d'aller en cours de potions, sauf peut-être à son premier cours en 1ère année, durant lequel elle avait finalement été très déçue (Rogue y était pour quelque chose...). La brune s'installa au dernier rang afin d'avoir vue sur toute la classe, et Neville s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle devrait être très vigilante durant la préparation de la potion, avec Neville à côté… Enfin, c'était son ami et elle devait l'aider. Mais cela risquait de contrarier ses plans, elle qui voulait que son partenaire de potions se débrouille un peu tout seul pour qu'elle puisse espionner à sa guise…

Le Professeur Rogue arriva et le silence s'imposa de lui-même dans la pièce. Il donna les instructions, et les groupes se mirent en action.

« Un élixir de mort vivante ! C'est bien ma veine ! » soupira Hermione. Elle devrait être particulièrement concentrée et attentive aux moindres détails.

Le cours passa à toute vitesse, et elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce que faisait Draco. La seule fois où elle le fit, Neville en profita pour mettre des écorces dans la mixture, et il fut extrêmement difficile de les enlever. La potion finale n'avait pas la bonne couleur, et était tout juste bonne à flétrir une feuille déjà morte. Dépitée, Hermione tendit sa fiole au professeur Rogue sans même le regarder et partit au plus vite.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Hermione prenait des notes sur les différents comportements de Draco. Malheureusement, même les indications que lui rapporta Matt ne lui furent d'aucune utilité. En effet, le Serpentard était rusé : il ne faisait jamais deux fois la même chose. Il ne mangeait jamais la même chose, ne parlait pas aux mêmes personnes, avait des horaires différents, et même des vêtements différents tous les jours. Jamais elle n'arriverait à le piéger.

Il était tant d'enclencher la phase 2 du plan.

* * *

Jeudi 7 Septembre

Cher Journal,

Draco est insaisissable. Je crois bien que Matt avait raison, quand il disait qu'il maîtrisait tout. S'il veut m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, il le fera. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras.

_Phase 2 : Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai_

Je vais tenter d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Je vais essayer toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables pour lui faire cracher le morceau. On verra bien.

A plus tard,

Hermione

* * *

C'est avec une détermination dure comme fer qu'Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner ce Jeudi 7 Septembre. Le temps passait bien trop vite à son goût, et la Gryffondor craignait de perdre son pari. Tout allait s'accélérer désormais. Malfoy _devait_ gaffer, et cracher le morceau. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il faisait la nuit, où il avait cacher les objets volés et, surtout, comment il s'y était pris. La jeune fille n'avait pas entendu parler de vols ces deux derniers jours, et elle prenait ça pour un élément en sa faveur : Malfoy avait compris qu'il était en danger, et préférait de pas prendre de risques. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, dans laquelle seule une poignée d'élèves mangeait, Hermione s'assit à sa table en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Verts et Argent ; Malfoy n'y était pas. Anxieuse, la brune ne put rien avaler. Ce jour-là, elle devait lancer plusieurs offensives contre son ennemi. Elle devait le piéger. Et ce ne serait pas un jeu d'enfant. Voyant le Professeur Dumbledore assis à la table des professeurs, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et lui dit d'une voix innocente :

- Bonjour Professeur !

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'aurais aimé savoir quels types d'objets ont été volés...pour pouvoir mieux les protéger, vous comprenez....

Le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe, et comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais il lui répondit, avec un sourire cordial :

- Toutes sortes de choses, telles que des bijoux, des lames diverses et variées, quelques ingrédients de la réserve du Professeur Rogue, des fioles de médicaments à l'infirmerie, des parchemins et chaudrons, et surtout, dit-il en se penchant vers elle, un artefact de puissance. Du moins, c'est ce que le voleur croit, ce n'est en fait qu'une copie de l'original... Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de voleurs ou de groupes de voleurs indépendants, car nous ne saisissons pas le lien entre ces différents butins...

- Oh, d'accord...Merci, Professeur !

- Passe une bonne journée !

Hermione tourna les talons, déçue et frustrée d'être elle aussi dans l'impossibilité de comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir tout cela... Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs. La phase 2 était enclenchée. Et la Gryffondor comptait bien la réussir.

* * *

La jeune fille attendit Draco à la sortie de la salle de métamorphose où elle savait qu'il avait cours. Il fut le premier à sortir de la classe, et ne sembla pas étonné le moins du monde de la trouver ici, comme s'il avait déjà _senti_ sa présence avant de la voir.

- Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

- J'ai besoin de te parler. En privé.

Sous son regard insistant, le Serpentard la suivit à l'écart.

- J'espère que vous savez que vous n'obtiendrez aucun faux aveu de ma part, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Arrête ton petit jeu, Malfoy, j'ai déjà amassé des preuves sur ton cas, affirma Hermione.

« Ça y est, on est partis... Mais il n'est pas dupe, il faut que je sois crédible. » pensa-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que créer de fausses preuves vous prendrait si peu de temps, répondit-il avec un calme imposant.

- C'est marrant, au moment des vols, tu n'étais pas avec d'autres élèves.

- On ne sait pas à quel heure ont eu lieu les vols.

- J'ai eu accès à ces informations.

- Personne ne sait quand ils ont eu lieu. Vous bluffez, Hermione. Plutôt mal, d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer qui, plus qu'un Serpentard sournois comme toi, volerait un artefact de puissance ?

- Il y a sans doute d'autres Serpentards aussi sournois que moi.

- Arrête d'éluder.

- Il n'y a, malheureusement pour vous, rien à éluder. Pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin d'un artefact de puissance ?

- C'est ce que tu vas me dire.

- Je veux bien baratiner, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua le Serpentard avec un air ennuyé.

- Et comment expliques-tu le fait que le voleur ait pris des parchemins et des chaudrons ?

- Il doit aimer écrire et cuisiner.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, s'énerva Hermione, même si elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aurait dit la même chose à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas le but, et je dois avouer que j'ai autre chose à faire que répondre à des questions sans queue ni tête. Vous permettez …? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

- Non ! Il y a eu un témoin, Draco. Pendant un de tes vols. Tu pensais vraiment que ça passerait inaperçu ?

- J'aimerais comprendre de quoi vous parlez, mais ça devient difficile à suivre, là. Votre bluff ne sert de toute façon à rien. Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette manie de m'enregistrer à chaque fois qu'on parle ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, avant de répondre :

- Je prouverai que tu es coupable, Draco. Et tu paieras.

- Répondre à toutes ces questions idiotes comble largement ma pseudo-dette. A plus tard, Hermione.

La Gryffondor se retrouva toute seule dans le couloir. La phase 2 avait raté. Elle en avait encore quelques-unes en réserve, mais il semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien prouver. Elle était à présent à 80% sûre de se tromper, et se rendait compte à quel point Matt avait raison : Draco contrôlait tout.

Il était grand temps d'enclencher la phase 3.

* * *

Vendredi 8 Septembre

Cher Journal,

Je ne renoncerai pas, même si je n'ai absolument rien trouvé pour le moment. Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de ce mur de glace. Mais je vais trouver. Je l'espère.

_Phase 3 : attaque par derrière_

Ça va saigner. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Malfoy.

A plus tard,

Hermione

* * *

La jeune brune que nous connaissons bien se rendit tôt dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Elle trouva aussitôt Amy et Leïla, les deux Poufsouffles se levant toujours de bonne heure afin d'apprendre les derniers potins dès que possible. En la voyant arriver, les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Draco ? s'enquit Amy, toute excitée.

Le duo de choc était en effet persuadé qu'Hermione et Draco sortaient secrètement ensemble.

- Bonjour à vous aussi ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui......alors ?

- Vous savez garder un secret ? demanda la Gryffondor en se penchant légèrement vers elle et en baissant la voix.

Sa question eut l'effet attendu. Faisant mine d'être très concentrées et sincères, les deux pipelettes acquiescèrent en chœur. Hermione préférait de pas savoir à quoi elles pensaient.

La jolie brune fit semblant de regarder à gauche et à droite pour voir si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre, puis prit la parole :

- Draco est..........gay.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Amy, un grand sourire trahissant sa joie à l'idée du succès qu'aurait son ragot.

Leïla, elle, avait l'air plus dépitée. Ça faisait un beau gosse de plus qui passait dans « l'autre camp ».

Hermione jubilait. Son plan marchait à merveille, et en moins d'une heure, toute l'école serait au courant. Une pointe de culpabilité serrait son cœur, mais elle la laissa de côté et savoura sa victoire en insistant encore un peu :

- Mais ne le dites surtout à personne ! Ça fait déjà un moment qu'il le cache, il serait furieux que ce soit révélé au grand jour...

- Compte sur nous, Hermione ! répondit Leïla d'un ton solennel.

Puis les Or et Noir partirent en pouffant.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, montre en main, le tout Poudlard était au courant – et Hermione surprit même des professeurs évoquer le « cas Malfoy ». A croire que c'était une catastrophe. La plupart des filles affichaient un air déçu, et Matt s'efforçait tant bien que mal de les consoler. D'ailleurs, Hermione tentait désespérément de l'éviter. Elle imaginait dans quelle fureur il devait être. Draco était son meilleur ami, et ces fausses rumeurs le mettaient sûrement hors de lui. Malheureusement, la Gryffondor avait un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards juste après.

Elle fit un large détour pour ne pas tomber sur Matt, et réalisa qu'elle était en retard. Elle arriva en courant devant la porte du cachot, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son visage prit une belle teinte cramoisie. La jeune sorcière tenta de retrouver une contenance.

- Salut Draco.

- Hermione... la salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, mais sans la quitter des yeux.

Il savait. C'était évident. La Gryffondor sentit son courage l'abandonner. Il savait tout.

Le silence se fit pesant. Hermione avait l'impression que tout Poudlard pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur à ce moment-là. Puis lentement, très lentement, il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Bien tenté, Hermione. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle...

Et il poussa la porte de la salle de classe.

Si, pendant le cours, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, même les mouches semblèrent respecter le silence.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, Professeur. J'ai eu un...empêchement, dit-il, impassible.

Le concerné lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- Nous verrons cela à la fin du cours. Veuillez vous asseoir en vitesse.

Hermione en profita pour gagner rapidement sa place, sans se faire remarquer. Les Serpentards chuchotaient tous en même temps, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant à leur sujet de discussion.

Draco leur lança un sourire sarcastique avant de s'asseoir. Le cours reprit, et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. Sa note fut de nouveau catastrophique, mais c'est à peine si elle s'en rendit compte. Son attention était focalisée sur Matt, qui parlait à Draco sans obtenir de réponse de sa part. Le blond, en effet, préparait son élixir sans prêter attention au tumulte général, que le professeur Rogue ne tenta même pas d'arrêter.

La jolie brune de Gryffondor fut la première à quitter la classe à la fin du cours. Elle se sentait atrocement mal, écrasée par la poids de la culpabilité, mais que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Son pari semblait ne plus avoir de sens. Mais elle se devait de le gagner.

Elle espérait que Draco craquerait sous la pression des rumeurs, en voyant à quel point Hermione était prête à tout, et avouerait ses vols. Mais était-il vraiment le voleur ?

En fait, la jolie sorcière craignait des représailles. Les phrases de Matt martelaient ses tempes « Il maîtrise tout, contrôle tout ». Et _elle_ ne maîtrisait plus rien.

* * *

Elle resta cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque toute la soirée. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors, elle aperçut une seconde ombre sur le mur. Elle se retourna, et vit Matt, ; mais il avait un masque froid et impénétrable qui la fit tressaillir. S'il avait pu tuer d'un regard, elle serait sûrement déjà morte et enterrée.

Hermione feignit une agréable surprise.

- Matt ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fai...

- Ça suffit, Hermione, la coupa-t-il. Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir fait ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ? tenta Hermione, figée.

- Tu as compris de quoi je parlais. Ça confirme donc mes doutes. Maintenant explique-toi, si tu ne veux pas finir carbonisée.

La Gryffondor ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il le ferait. Il était droit, glacial, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et elle se sentait brusquement comme une souris face à un chat. Un chat affamé.

- Je.... je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Matt. Ça ne te concerne pas.

Elle commença à partir, mais il lui prit brusquement le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Ça me concerne. Il est mon meilleur ami, et toi...et bien, j'aurais aimé qu'une amitié puisse aussi exister entre nous. Alors réponds-moi.

- Tu me fais mal, Matt.

- Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je te ferai si tu ne me réponds pas. Parle. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de cela, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Elle tenta bien de les arrêter, mais maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le masque de fer de Matt s'effondra. Il lui lâcha le bras, fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula d'autant. Impuissant, et incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, il attendit qu'elle se calme. Lorsque les sanglots de la Gryffondor s'apaisèrent, il prit la parole :

- Tu sais qu'il va se venger, Hermione. Pas parce qu'il t'en veut, mais parce qu'il ne supporte pas le mensonge, et notamment le fait que les autres pensent un mensonge sur lui. Je suis désolé. Mais je n'excuse pas ta conduite pour autant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, à la fin ?

La jeune sorcière leva ses yeux ambrés vers le Serpentard, et parvint à esquisser un bref sourire :

- Un peu trop de choses à mon goût, en fait. Au revoir, Matt.

Elle se retourna et parcourut quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter, en disant :

- Et...merci.

Puis elle tourna à l'angle du couloir.

- Désolé, Hermione... murmura le jeune homme.

Il partit à son tour.

* * *

Samedi 9 Septembre

Cher Journal,

J'ai maintenant peur des représailles ; Matt a confirmé mes craintes. Et je sais que Draco est rusé. Je vais tout faire pour l'éviter, mais je crains bien ne pas pouvoir échapper à sa vengeance. J'ai peur de lui ; c'est dingue, non ? Tout ça à cause d'un pari débile. Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le provoquer comme ça ? Si tu pouvais parler, je suis sûre que tu me traiterais d'imbécile. Enfin, « advienne que pourra ».

A plus tard,

Hermione

* * *

C'est confuse et incertaine que la jolie Gryffondor se leva le lendemain matin. Elle se tira à regret de la douche et enfila un vieux pull ainsi qu'un jean troué, avant de descendre les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mobilisa tout le courage que lui conférait sa maison, et poussa la porte de sa salle commune. Bien, personne dans les parages. La jeune fille descendit lentement les escaliers jusqu'au Hall, puis rentra dans la Grande Salle, anxieuse. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant l'absence du blond qui hantait son esprit à la table des Verts et Argent. L'adolescente s'assit donc à côté de Ginny, et discuta de choses et d'autres, la tête ailleurs.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait rendre un livre à un Serdaigle, aussi se leva-t-elle pour aller jusqu'à sa table. Elle le lui rendit, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'elle eut un frisson dans le dos. La sorcière n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir la présence de Draco.

Mais elle ne sentit pas que sa présence. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent en effet sur son cou, la faisant tressaillir. Pétrifiée, elle se demanda ce qui lui prenait. La jeune fille trouva la force de faire volte-face, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Draco l'embrassait.

Stooop ! Arrêt sur image : il l'embrassait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Un déclic un peu tardif lui fit comprendre qu'il montrait juste qu'il n'était pas gay. Mais......pourquoi elle ? S'il voulait l'humilier, il y avait pire quand même !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Hermione recula brusquement, et se retrouva accolée au mur. Elle prit conscience des chuchotements qui parcouraient les différentes tables. Écarlate, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Draco, qui affichait un air impassible, même si son regard trahissait un certain amusement.

- A quoi tu joues, Draco ? chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Matt avait parlé de vengeance, pas de baiser !

- Tu avais peur que les autres sachent qu'on sort ensemble, c'est pour ça que tu as inventé cette histoire d'homosexualité, mon cœur ? dit-il bien fort, de sorte que tous les Serdaigles l'entendent.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Quelques sifflements provenant de différentes tables bourdonnèrent dans les oreilles de la Gryffondor, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il l'embrassait - encore, et même si elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il embrassait comme un Dieu, elle s'écarta.

- Arrê...

Mais le Serpentard la prit par la taille et en quelques secondes, ils étaient dans le Hall.

* * *

A peine la porte de la Grande Salle franchie, le jeune homme s'écarta et reprit son impassibilité habituelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t-elle.

La Grande Salle était bien insonorisée, personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il la vouvoyait...

- Et je peux savoir à quoi ça servait exactement ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, et donne-moi ton hypothèse.

- Je déteste les devinettes, _Malfoy_.

- Ne confondez pas réflexion et devinettes...

- La réponse est évidente, tu voulais casser la rumeur, répondit la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- Peu importe la rumeur. Ce qui vient de se passer vous causera du tort, Hermione. Vous le découvrirez par vous-même, et bien assez vite. Passez une bonne journée.

Perplexe, la Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner, perdue dans des pensées confuses.

Ce fut Ginny qui l'en tira.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'on se disait tout.... tu aurais pu me dire que vous sortiez ensemble, quand même ! S'écria cette dernière, offusquée.

- Quoi ? Mais, Ginny, c'est complètement faux...

- Assez, Hermione, la coupa-t-elle. J'en ai marre de tes mensonges. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Draco n'embrasse pas n'importe qui. Grandis un peu, enfin ! Il n'y avait rien de honteux dans votre relation ! Des dizaines de filles tueraient pour être à ta place, et toi tu joues la fille timide ! Prends-toi un peu en main !

Sur ce, la rousse de Gryffondor s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

Hermione commençait à avoir des vertiges. Qui serait le prochain sur la liste ?

Ce fut Matt qui sortit du réfectoire en second. Il s'arrêta en la voyant, la regarda un long moment, puis s'en alla silencieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Ce n'était quand même pas _sa_ faute si ce psychopathe menait tout le monde en bateau ! Plusieurs élèves sortirent à leur tour, les filles affichant une jalousie évidente, et pressèrent le pas.

Harry la rejoignit rapidement, et lui dit avec un demi-sourire :

- Si j'avais su que ma meilleure amie était une tombeuse comme ça, j'aurais essayé de prendre un peu d'avance !

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas... tenta d'expliquer Hermione.

- Mais de quoi as-tu peur, 'Mione ? Tout le monde est content pour toi, tu sais ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla avec un sourire, suivit de Ron, silencieux, mais dont la rougeur des oreilles trahissait la colère.

Amy et Leïla vinrent la voir, rouges de colère elles aussi :

- Tu nous as dit n'importe quoi ! Plus personne ne nous croit, maintenant !

- Je vous avais dit de ne rien répéter ! C'est votre faute si vous ne savez pas garder un secret ! s'énerva la Gryffondor.

Que les deux Poufsouffles perdent toute crédibilité la satisfaisait assez, en fait.

- Il y a des secrets qui sont faits pour être révélés, déclara Amy, amère. Et dire qu'on te faisait confiance...

Elles partirent vers leur dortoir.

Chris, lui, partit à la recherche de Ginny, mais Vanessa eut une parole réconfortante pour la jeune sorcière :

- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça au plus vite, Hermione. Mais ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui serra l'épaule d'une main avec un sourire chaleureux, puis la laissa seule elle aussi.

Se sentant profondément trahie et délaissée, la jeune Gryffondor partit en courant à son dortoir, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il était grand temps d'enclencher la phase 4 du plan.

* * *

Dimanche 10 Septembre

Cher journal,

Draco a eu sa revanche. Il est très fort pour ruiner la vie des autres, apparemment. Maintenant, en plus de le traquer, il va falloir que je règle mes problèmes avec mes amis. Je suis fatiguée. Mais pas encore assez pour renoncer.

_Phase 4 : jouer sur son propre terrain_

Ça va marcher. Ça _doit_ marcher. Car aujourd'hui est le dernier jour. Ma dernière chance.

A plus tard,

Hermione

* * *

La sorcière des Rouges et Or marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs froids du château. Quelques rayons de lune filtraient à travers les hautes fenêtres, la forçant à marcher dans l'ombre. Elle dévala plusieurs volées de marches, jusqu'à arriver aux cachots. La jeune fille avait auparavant placé un micro moldu dans un coin ; elle le récupéra, et écouta l'enregistrement ; elle connaissait désormais le mot de passe. Pas très rusés, les Serpentards...

- _Démoniaque_ ! chuchota-t-elle.

Le tableau pivota.

* * *

Troublée. Confuse. Surprise.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle avait........... gagné ? Comment était-ce possible ?

A la table des Serpentards, deux prunelles d'acier croisèrent les siennes. Draco inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Comme s'il se rendait.

Elle avait gagné.

**........_FLASH BACK_........**

_Elle entre dans la pièce, silencieusement. Elle lance un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Quelques braises luisent faiblement dans l'âtre de marbre de la cheminée, et seul un très faible Lumos au bout de sa baguette permet de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité. Elle sait que chaque Serpentard a un coffre cadenassé dans leur salle commune. Elle cherche celui de Draco. Ne le trouve pas._

_Elle se résout à descendre vers les dortoirs des garçons, accessibles même aux filles, alors que l'inverse est interdit, comme chez les Gryffondors. Le silence n'est troublé que par le bruit des respirations. Elle voit tout de suite le coffre, s'en approche, s'agenouille, regarde la serrure, identique à celle des autres coffres ; lance un Alohomora informulé, la première partie de la serrure s'ouvre ; puis lance un sort de froid cumulé à un sort de chaleur ; la serrure explose mais un sort absorbe le bruit. Elle ouvre le coffre. Elle voit des parchemins. Un objet étrange. Artefact. Elle referme le coffre, remet une serrure magique à l' aide d'un nouveau sort, ramasse les débris de l'autre, et sort. Quitte les cachots. Victoire._

**........FIN du _FLASH BACK_........**

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Hermione se sentait victorieuse. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son adversaire.

- Draco.

- Hermione... la salua-t-il avec son habituelle inclination de la tête.

- J'ai gagné, triompha-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai une preuve irréfutable.

Une expression de détresse passa sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Ce que vous avez vu n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez...

- Bien sûr... dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi...

- Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis Draco leva lentement la main vers elle et caressa sa joue d'un doigt.

Surprise, Hermione ne broncha pas.

Lorsqu'il se pencha un peu trop vers elle à son goût, et que ses yeux gris, qui la fixaient, ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siens, la jeune fille recula brusquement.

- Tu essaies encore de me manipuler ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais cette fois, ça ne marchera pas, Draco. Je vais te dénoncer, et peu importe ce qu'il t'arrivera, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire !

- Je ne suis pas un voleur ! Vous allez commettre la plus grosse erreur de votre vie !

- Je veux juste que tu dégages de la mienne !

Sur ce, la Gryffondor partit.

* * *

**Lundi** **11 Septembre**

Cher journal,

Ça y est, aujourd'hui est le jour de la révélation. Il va payer pour toutes les manipulations qu'il a faites. Plus rien ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin désormais.

J'ai les preuves, et je n'aurai aucun remord, j'en suis sûre.

A plus tard,

Hermione

* * *

La jolie Gryffondor entra dans le réfectoire, s'attendant presque à des applaudissements tant elle était heureuse et fière d'elle. La sorcière se dirigea jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, et eut enfin le courage de reparler à Ginny. Depuis l'avant-veille, la rousse l'avait soigneusement évitée, et Hermione avait malheureusement d'autres choses à faire que de lui courir après. Mais elle était bien décidée à se réconcilier avec elle.

- Hey, Ginny, lança-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

- Je te jure que ce midi, à la fin du déjeuner, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît.

Silence.

Hermione soupira, et mangea en silence.

« Elle comprendra. Je pourrai tout lui expliquer. », se dit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, elle tomba sur Draco. Décidément, c'était une manie de la coincer dans le Hall !

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Hermione.

- Il fallait y penser avant. C'est ton problème.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi, en fait.

Il recommençait, avec ses énigmes... C'était assez agaçant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Assume un peu tes actes.

- En l'occurrence, il n'y a rien à assumer ; et encore une fois, je me fiche royalement de ça. Vous allez faire une grosse erreur.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je ne te dénonce pas, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

Ces quelques mots lui transpercèrent le cœur.

Les paroles de Matt revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille :

« _Sa confiance est très difficile à gagner. Il se méfie de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa mais de la prudence. Si tu connaissais un tant soit peu son passé, tu comprendrais... »._ Alors pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?

La réponse était évidente : il tentait pour la énième fois de la manipuler, afin qu'elle ne le dénonce pas.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit avant de dire :

- Dans ce cas fais ce qu'il te plaît. Mais tu vas le regretter, et je ne serai pas là pour rattraper les dégâts.

Il la tutoyait. C'était plutôt mauvais signe. Hermione se ressaisit : c'était elle qui était en position de force ! Qu'avait-elle à craindre ?

- A plus tard, Draco.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée passèrent très lentement. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione sentit le stress l'envahir. Elle n'aimait pas dénoncer les autres. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, surtout si elle voulait récupérer Ginny – et c'était le cas.

Elle se rendit au réfectoire avec Harry, qui vit son anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, 'Mione ? Tu as l'air angoissé !

- Non, tout va bien... Enfin....Harry.... promets-moi que quoi que je fasse, tu tenteras de me comprendre avant ….de me juger.

Devant son air suppliant, Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

- Bien sûr Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais jugée. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Les deux amis se rendirent au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Le blond qu'Hermione redoutait tant était assis, impassible. Il lui lança un regard qui disait « ne fais pas ça ». Ceci ne fit que renforcer la résolution de la jeune fille. Elle lui lança un regard de défi, puis s'assit, juste en face de lui, à une table de différence bien sûr. Elle mangea très peu, l'estomac noué, et elle dut bien s'avouer qu'avoir Draco en face d'elle ne l'aidait pas, surtout qu'il la fixait avec insistance. La jeune sorcière se convainquit qu'elle devait, de toute façon, aider ceux qui s'étaient faits voler. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dessert (une demi-pomme suffisait), Hermione, rassemblant son courage, quitta sa chaise et avança dans l'allée, les jambes tremblantes, refusant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Draco. L'adolescente alla voir le professeur Dumbledore, qui trônait au milieu de la table des profs. La jeune sorcière prit la parole :

- Professeur, je sais qui est le voleur du château. Et je tiens à le dénoncer publiquement.

Le directeur se tut un long moment, en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de répondre :

- Es-tu bien sûre de toi ?

- Ou....

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! cria une voix.

Hermione sursauta. La salle se tut brusquement, et tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux élèves.

Draco, qui les avait rejoints, se mit en face d'Hermione et lui saisit les épaules de ses mains en disant :

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Hermione. S'il te plaît, crois-moi, tu dois te taire. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt personnel, crois-moi !

- Lâche-moi, Draco. Et arrête de mentir, cracha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires, et elle se sentit soudain toute petite à côté du Serpentard, glacial.

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, mais.......

Devant la détermination à toute épreuve de la Gryffondor, il se tut. Abdiqua.

- Tu le regretteras. Je te jure que tu le regretteras. Ce que tu fais n'a rien de courageux ; c'est stupide et irréfléchi. Si tu savais seulement ce que tu faisais...

Hermione faillit fléchir. Pour la première fois, elle vit une réelle émotion dans ses yeux gris ouragan : de la peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Hésita. La referma. La rouvrit.

- C'est Draco Malfoy le voleur de Poudlard, articula-t-elle. Le butin est dans le coffre de sa chambre.

Les professeurs se levèrent d'un même mouvement et braquèrent leur baguette sur lui.

Hermione détourna le regard de celui de Draco, et recula. Un brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle, que le Professeur Dumbledore eut du mal à faire cesser.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'attends vos explications.

Le Serpentard détacha ses yeux gris d'Hermione, et reporta son regard sur le directeur. Il soupira, puis, le visage impénétrable, sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Les professeurs se tinrent prêts à tirer.

Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion. Lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore vit ce qu'était l'objet en question, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Baissez vos baguettes ! ordonna-t-il. Monsieur Malfoy est innocent.

Le tumulte réapparut dans la salle ; que se passait-il ?

Puis, plus bas, de sorte que seul Draco et Hermione puisse l'entendre, il ajouta :

- Rangez ceci, Monsieur Malfoy. Précieusement. Je compte sur vous pour tout expliquer à Mademoiselle Granger ici présente.

- Bien entendu, Professeur.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle avait des preuves, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet objet qui lui ôtait toute culpabilité ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagissait ?

La jeune fille s'aperçut alors qu'elle était en train de marcher vers une petite porte discrète de la Grande Salle, et que c'était Draco qui la guidait. Reprenant ses esprits la jeune sorcière se retrouva dans un couloir sombre et désert. Le Serpentard s'arrêta. Il la regarda longuement, et soupira silencieusement, avant de prendre la parole :

- Hermione, tu ne réalises pas l'erreur que tu as commise.

- J'aimerais bien pourtant ! Explique-moi ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez tout le monde ! s'exclama cette dernière, furieuse.

Il l'observa un moment, comme s'il tentait de décrypter ses pensées, mais plus aucune froideur ne défigurait son visage. Puis, d'une voix posée, et à regrets, il dit :

- Tu dois me prêter allégeance. En tant que Draeswyth. Ton destin est désormais lié au mien.

* * *

**Et voilà le travail ^^ Petite précision : à la base, « l'enquête » d'Hermione devait faire un bon paquet de chapitres. J'avais plein d'autres idées de « phases » en réserve. Mais je me suis dit que si tous ces chapitres attendaient un dénouement qui ne venait pas, ça vous ennuierait très vite =P Et puis je pouvais pas attendre la révélation ! Il vous manque encore plein d'infos, mais au prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez ce qu'est un Draeswyth, pourquoi Hermione doit lui prêter allégeance, et plein d'autres choses encore !!!**

**Lâchez vos revieewws !!!**


	4. Révélations et serments

**Hey guys ! **

**Oui, je sais, je suis carrément et irrémédiablement impardonnable. Entre le manque de temps, d'inspiration, la flemme et les problèmes d'ordi... ouais, je sais, c'est bidon comme excuse. Enfin brefn voilà un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter !**

**De nouveau merci pour vos reviews, mais je vous avouerais que beaucoup de personnes se sont « abonnées » à cette fiction sans poster de reviews. Pourquoi je veux des reviews ?**

**D'abord, parce que c'est très important pour moi de savoir : si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et pourquoi ; si vous aimez la fiction en général, pourquoi ; ce que je devrais améliorer ; si la taille des chapitres est bien ; et aussi, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez qui va arriver dans l'histoire, ce que vous aimeriez voir, etc... Donc s'il vous plaît, postez des reviews, c'est très important pour que j'avance !**

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, surtout fait de révélations, et de plein d'autres choses que je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes ^^ **

**Jeff-la-bleue : Sadique ? Mais nooon... Mwa ha ha t'as eu peur ? Tu sais pas ce qui t'attend ^^**

kis38 : C'est gentil, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon (ou pas) chemin =) J'ai plein plein plein d'idées pour la suite, le problème, c'est surtout de les mettre en forme =P

**Petit rappel des personnages inventés :**

**- Chris : Serdaigle de 7****e**** année qui sort avec Ginny**

**- Vanessa : Serdaigle de 7****e**** année au caractère calme et sage. Elle est amie avec Matt et sait jouer son jeu de séduction pour s'amuser. Elle est allée au bal avec lui.**

**- Matt : De son vrai prénom Matthew. Serpentard de 6****e**** année, c'est un éternel dragueur mais il se lasse vite de ses conquêtes. Il est un ami proche de Draco.**

**- Leïla et Amy : Poufsouffles de 6****e**** année, toujours en train de rigoler et de se raconter les derniers potins (du genre Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil).**

**Disclaimer : seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages cités ci-dessus m'appartiennent. Le génie, c'est malheureusement J.K. Rowling ! :'(**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre IV – Révélations et serments**

_Plic_

_Sang dans le noir_

_Ploc_

_Expiration_

_Plic_

_Cape rouge s'affaisse_

_Ploc_

_Fin_

_**...**_

Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions : crise de larmes, fureur, angoisse... mais ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Hermione afficha un visage impassible qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, la bouche entrouverte, comme si on lui avait raconté une blague qu'elle n'avait pas comprise. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Seul le brouhaha lointain de la Grande Salle parvenait à leurs oreilles. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, tandis que l'acier rencontrait le feu dans leurs regards inexpressifs.

Draco lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits, sondant les expressions de son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes de cet échange muet, Hermione prit la parole d'une voix faible :

- Explique-moi tout. S'il te plaît...

Le ton implorant de la jeune fille serra le cœur du Serpentard. Même si, au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le sorcier lui répondit du même ton posé qu'il avait eu en lui annonçant l'effroyable vérité :

- Savez-vous qui sont les Draeswyths ?

La Gryffondor secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, poursuivit-il. Les Draeswyths forment une communauté secrète, une sorte de guilde entièrement masculine, qui agit pour la justice, aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne.

Il marqua un temps, avant d'enchaîner, d'un ton grave :

- Nous possédons une...force particulière, dont je ne peux malheureusement pas vous parler.

- Quel objet as-tu montré à Dumbledore ?

- Je lui ai montré mon _denvia_, le symbole de notre communauté, répondit docilement le jeune homme. C'est une amulette, mais également un puissant artefact qui établit un lien entre nous tous. Nos denvias font notre unité et notre force.

- Qu'arriverait-il si tu le perdais ? s'enquit Hermione, dont la curiosité était piquée à vif chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'un objet magique qui lui était inconnu.

- Je mourrais sans doute. J'ai appris, comme mes frères, à vivre avec ; c'est désormais une part importante de ma propre âme, dont je ne pourrais me séparer.

La jolie Gryffondor songea distraitement qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la faille de son adversaire. Enfin, un peu trop tard. Mais son réel problème refit surface dans son esprit.

- En quoi est-ce que ton appartenance à cette...communauté t'innocente ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Draeswyths œuvrent pour la paix et la justice, commença-t-il, semblant peser ses mots, comme s'il souhaitait ne pas tout lui dire. Par conséquent, nous avons officiellement la confiance du peuple, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons être accusés de vol ou autre délit; en somme, nous n'enfreignons pas les lois sans raisons.

- Mais...si votre communauté est secrète, comment les gens sont-ils au courant ? demanda la jeune sorcière en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

- Les hommes occupant de hautes fonctions comme le Professeur Dumbledore sont au courant de notre guilde, sans pour autant savoir qui en fait partie précisément. Quant aux autres, un seul regard à l'artefact leur fait comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent nous accuser, sans toutefois qu'ils en sachent plus sur notre véritable nature, et ce grâce à l'enchantement qui le protège.

- Un traître dans votre guilde pourrait avoir accès à n'importe quel artefact sans problème ! s'exclama Hermione, qui semblait presque avoir oublié les événements qui venaient de se produire, et qui, en cet instant précis, voyait le Serpentard comme une source d'un savoir nouveau – et, qui plus est, secret.

- Il n'y a pas de traîtres, répondit Draco. Nous sommes soumis au Serment Inviolable dès notre entrée dans la guilde ; nous ne pouvons œuvrer que pour son bien.

- Mais si toute la communauté était corrompue, vous n'auriez plus de contraintes ; vous œuvreriez pour son bien, mais contre celui des autres ! réalisa la jolie brune, prenant conscience que des choses d'un extrême gravité s'étaient déroulées sans qu'elle en sache rien, depuis bien avant sa naissance.

- Vous avez malheureusement raison, mais c'est un risque à prendre, admit le Serpentard.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Hermione, de nouveau anxieuse.

- Quiconque accuse un Draeswyth d'un crime à tort doit lui jurer allégeance pour réparer sa faute.

Draco marqua un temps, avant d'ajouter :

- Ou mourir de la main de l'accusé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? l'interrogea aussitôt la Gryffondor.

L'assurance sans faille et l'apparente résignation de la jolie sorcière avait de quoi surprendre.

Draco ne trouva pas ses mots au premier abord.

- Parce que...

Il la regarda un instant.

- Je ne veux pas vous tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Je préfère mourir de la main de mon ennemi que vivre comme son vassal.

- Pourquoi me haïssez-vous ainsi ?

- Tu m'as trahie. Tu n'as cessé de me mentir, depuis le début.

- Pas une seule fois je ne vous ai menti. Je vous le jure.

- Que vaut ta parole ?

- Beaucoup.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas un voleur.

- Je suis bien innocent.

- Tu as dit que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un artefact de puissance.

- En fait, non, j'ai demandé « pourquoi en aurais-je besoin », ce qui n'est pas la même chose. Tout le monde peut avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre de ce type d'objet magique. En ce qui me concerne, c'était pour la guilde, qui l'a récupéré.

- Ce n'est pas l'original. C'est une copie.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que nous l'ignorions ?

- Plus rien ne m'étonne... Mais tu m'as trahie.

- De quelle trahison parlez-vous ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu voulais que je te dénonce.

Silence.

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes sur le point de couler, puis les releva vers les prunelles grises du Serpentard.

_- _Tout était calculé. Le coffre dans ta chambre, et pas dans ta salle commune, pour que j'y voie une preuve. La tentative de baiser avant le déjeuner ; tu savais que j'y verrais une manipulation, et que je te dénoncerais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je ne mens jamais. J'ai réellement confiance en vous. Mais vous avez raison, tout était calculé. Cependant, j'ai tenté de vous mettre en garde, et je vous ai laissé de nombreux indices. N'avez-vous pas remarqué comme j'avais accepté facilement le marché ? Je vous ai avoué que j'aurais su ouvrir le coffre lors de l'épreuve des Préfets-en-chef. J'ai remarqué que vous m'enregistriez, et je vous ai demandé d'arrêter, vous montrant ainsi mes capacités à voir dans vos poches. Je vous ai dit que ce que vous aviez vu dans mon coffre n'était pas ce à quoi vous pensiez. Je vous ai demandé de ne surtout pas me dénoncer. Jusqu'à la dernière minute.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te dénonce ?

Un court silence bourdonna aux oreilles du Serpentard, pris au piège. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait lui donner une explication, mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il ne savait comment l'exprimer. Son interlocutrice avait été plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait prévu, elle le prenait de court.

- Pour ...vous protéger. Notre Guilde a des ennemis, et nous soupçonnons que certains demeurent au sein même du château. Je savais que, si vous me juriez allégeance, je pourrais ainsi assurer votre sécurité. De plus, cela me donnait une bonne raison de dévoiler mon identité au Professeur Dumbledore, qui pourra ainsi m'aider si des...problèmes venaient à surgir à Poudlard. Et puis, lorsqu'on me lance un défi, je le remporte.

- Qui sont vos ennemis ?

- Des renégats. Ils ont trahi la Guilde, formant une communauté plus puissante que la nôtre. Ils sont dangereux.

- Qui ça, « ils » ?

- Je suis navré, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Vous en savez plus sur la Guilde que la plupart des gens.

- J'en sais trop, justement. Je ne suis pas dangereuse, pour votre Guilde ? le défia Hermione.

- Pas si vous me jurez allégeance, répliqua le Serpentard, impassible.

- Combien de temps ai-je pour faire mon choix ?

- Vingt-quatre heures. A la fin de ce délai, vous serez tuée.

Draco, la fixant toujours, soupira silencieusement, avant de poursuivre :

- Croyez-moi, me jurer allégeance ne voudra en aucun cas dire que vous ne serez plus libre de vos actes. Cela vous empêchera simplement de me faire du mal, ou d'en faire à la Guilde, et en cas de gros problème, vous devrez suivre mes ordres. Ou plutôt, mes conseils. Faites le bon choix...

- En quoi cela t'importe-t-il ?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aime voir des gens mourir par ma faute ?

- Justement, c'est ta faute, et tu aurais pu l'éviter !

- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-il.

Le silence retomba brusquement. Draco semblait lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Hermione avait violemment sursauté ; jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Le Serpentard était véritablement...effrayant. Un froid glacial s'installa, tandis qu'il tentait de se calmer.

- Vous ...ne comprenez ...pas, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Je vous dis que j'ai agi pour votre bien, et je ne mens pas ; vous m'avez lancé ce défi, je l'ai accepté ; j'en ai profité pour trouver le moyen de vous protéger. Vous ne savez rien du danger qui nous menace tous, à l'intérieur même du château. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les meilleurs sorciers de Poudlard se faire tuer.

- Donc tu veux juste te servir de moi, s'écria la jeune fille, se sentant de nouveau manipulée.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux.

- Non je n'en sais rien ! cria Hermione. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été victime d'une manipulation dont TU es le responsable ! Et de toute façon, tu voulais déjà que je te jure allégeance _avant_ que je te lance ce défi !

- J'ai des devoirs envers ma guilde, et envers l'Angleterre. Je suis profondément navré de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais jusque-là, je ne vous ai jamais menti, alors, une fois de plus, croyez-moi, je vous en prie...

Cette fois-ci, la courageuse Gryffondor ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette semaine avait été très éprouvante, et tout ça pour apprendre qu'elle faisait en fait partie d'une machination contre des ennemis invisibles et qu'elle devait se retrouver sous les ordres de Draco. Cela la révoltait, et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et qu'il était honnête dans la cause qu'il servait. Il y avait tout simplement trop d'informations qui lui tombaient dessus d'un coup, elle se sentait minuscule et impuissante face à ces Guildes dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Brusquement, sans crier garde, elle sentit une violente brûlure au niveau de son cœur et à ses tempes.

Hermione s'évanouit.

_**...**_

La douleur refluait et affluait à ses tempes, indomptable, la faisant plisser le front. Hermione remua légèrement la tête, encore à demi inconsciente. Une violente brûlure la tira complètement de sa torpeur. Deux prunelles ambrées réapparurent bientôt, mais la jeune sorcière fut forcée de cligner des yeux, éblouie par la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Elle ne vit pas les draps blancs qu'elle s'attendait à trouver. Elle n'était donc pas à l'infirmerie. La jolie brune était toutefois allongée, quelque chose de mou placé sous sa tête, et elle n'aurait pour rien au monde eut envie de se relever. Le silence était parfait, reposant. La sorcière respira profondément. Elle sentit alors une odeur familière. Draco ?

Ouvrant ses yeux en grand, la Gryffondor s'aperçut que le visage du Serpentard était au-dessus du sien, la fixant. Mais alors... Elle avait la tête posée sur la jambe de son ennemi ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Hermione commença à se relever, mais à son grand dam, n'y parvint pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la voix grave de Draco l'en empêcha :

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous fatiguiez pas.

- Sinon ….je serais plus... assez...forte...pour t'aider, c'est ça ? dit Hermione avec difficulté, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je serais surtout bien embêté d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Vous avez besoin de sommeil.

- Où sommes-nous ? murmura Hermione, ignorant son conseil.

- Dans la salle sur Demande.

- La quoi ? (ndla : comme Dobby n'existe pas, Hermione ignore tout de la salle sur Demande)

- Je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- La lune est bien haut dans le ciel.

- J'ai été inconsciente tout ce temps ?

- J'en ai bien peur...

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ici ?

- Peu importe. S'il vous plaît, reposez-vous.

Pour une fois, Hermione abdiqua. Elle se sentait littéralement épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra bien rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais juste avant, elle eut le temps de sentir une main lui caresser la joue.

_**...**_

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, aucune souffrance ne vint perturber sa sérénité. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours allongée sur Draco, et ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir. Son calme fut bref ; une multitude de questions envahit rapidement son esprit, et elle dut lutter pour les retenir.

- Bonjour... murmura la voix du Serpentard.

- Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit la jeune fille distraitement.

- Bientôt midi...

- QUOI ? s'écria Hermione.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussi sec. Si le Serpentard sentit le choc sur sa jambe, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire.

- Du calme... le directeur a prévenu les professeurs que vous n'iriez pas en cours aujourd'hui.

L'adolescente dut bien s'avouer que cela l'arrangeait ; avec tous les événements de la veille, aller en cours lui semblait insurmontable.

La Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte d'un grand manteau noir. Elle le repoussa, réalisant qu'il appartenait à Draco,

Embarrassée, Hermione demanda :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à m'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?

Le Serpentard demeura silencieux, mais l'aida à se redresser. Encore un peu endormie, la Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés (elle préféra ne pas songer à l'état dans lequel ils pouvaient bien être), lorsqu'une question de plus lui traversa l'esprit :

- Mais... tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

Le Serpentard s'autorisa un sourire.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'espère que j'étais un oreiller confortable...

Gênée, Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. L'idée qu'elle venait de passer la nuit seule avec son ennemi juré était assez...déconcertante.

Mais après tout, était-il vraiment son ennemi ? Hermione n'en savait rien. A l'écouter, il avait juste souhaité la protéger. Pouvait-elle le croire ? La rancœur restait tenace ; il s'était servi d'elle, et, en plus de cela, avait fait en sorte qu'elle se brouille avec ses amis.

La Gryffondor préféra ne pas réfléchir à tout cela pour le moment.

- Comment... comment est-ce que je me suis évanouie ? demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

- J'allais justement vous poser la question. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti avant de perdre connaissance ?

- Je ne sais pas... une sorte de brûlure aux tempes et au cœur...

Le visage du Serpentard, déjà fermé, s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? l'interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... mais il semblerait que j'aie sous-estimé les..._problèmes_ de cette école...

Hermione resta silencieuse, assimilant ces informations, tentant également de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je... je suis désolé de devoir vous rappeler cela... mais vous avez très peu de temps pour...faire votre choix, dit le Serpentard.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco. En effet, elle l'avait dénoncé après le déjeuner, la veille, et elle n'avait que vingt-quatre heures pour faire son choix. La jolie brune considéra les deux options dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait une famille, des amis qu'elle aimait, un avenir qu'elle attendait avec impatience... Elle ne pouvait donc que jurer allégeance au Serpentard. La façon dont Draco s'était occupé d'elle cette nuit, si ce n'était pas une nouvelle manipulation, lui prouvait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un serment ; elle pourrait très bien s'en débarrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le Serpentard l'observa un bref instant, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de son choix, puis répondit :

- Donnez-moi votre main.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Votre main droite. Passez-la moi, s'il vous plaît, précisa-t-il avec un discret sourire en coin.

Hermione, écarlate, lui tendit sa main droite. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bête qu'en ce moment-là.

« Duuu calme, Hermione », se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Sa technique d'auto-relaxation ne porta pas ses fruits.

Draco prit délicatement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et, avec sa baguette dans la main gauche, dit :

- Vous engagez-vous à me suivre et m'offrir une loyauté sans faille ?

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, réalisa la portée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ; ce Serment Inviolable la tuerait si elle trahissait Draco.

Reconsidérant le problème, Hermione se dit que dans deux ans, elle serait de toute façon débarrassée du Serpentard.

Elle articula :

- Je m'y engage.

Draco envoya une langue de feu rougeâtre avec sa baguette, qui s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

- Vous engagez-vous à suivre mes ordres, quoi qu'il advienne ?

- Je m'y engage.

- Vous engagez-vous à offrir jusqu'à votre vie même pour me protéger ?

D'une voix faible, Hermione dit :

- Je m'y engage.

Une dernière flamme scella le pacte.

Draco lui lâcha la main, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, il ne semblait absolument pas ravi ou triomphant. L'expression de son visage demeurait indéchiffrable. Mais une seule chose était sûre ; leurs deux destins étaient désormais liés.

_**...**_

Hermione se leva. Son air anxieux n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune sorcière hésita à lui parler. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais si les informations qu'elle donnait pouvaient être utilisées contre elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle finit par répondre quand même :

- Mes amis... j'imagine que je ne peux pas leur parler des Draeswyths...

- Je ne suis navré, mais c'est en effet impossible.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me réconcilier avec Ginny... constata Hermione, dépitée.

Elle avait en effet prévu de lui raconter toute sa « traque », mais il s'avérait que tout Poudlard était persuadé qu'elle avait accusé Draco à tort ; elle était mal partie pour se faire pardonner.

- Je peux vous aider, si vous le souhaitez.

- Tu détestes mentir, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Qui a parlé de mentir ? Faites-moi confiance.

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

- D'accord, fais comme tu veux.

Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, et puis, elle devait bien s'avouer n'avoir absolument aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait s'en sortir avec sa meilleure amie.

Le Serpentard inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et ramassa son manteau.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'était la Salle sur Demande.

- La salle sur Demande est une pièce magique, qui fait apparaître à peu près tout ce que vous souhaitez ; il suffit de passer trois fois devant le mur extérieur en songeant très fort à ce que vous désirez. Une porte apparaît, il suffit de rentrer.

- Mais...comment est-ce que tu m'as emmenée jusqu'ici ?

- Vous êtes têtue, je vois ! Et bien, je vous ai portée, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

- Portée ? Devant tout le monde ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs. Quelle importance ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici ?

- Justement pour que vous soyez à l'abri des regards, et que vous recouvriez vos forces.

Hermione ne répondit rien à cela. Il avait bien fait.

Le Serpentard lui indiqua la sortie, et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Là, Hermione resta figée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je... je n'ai pas envie de sortir...pas maintenant...tout le monde sera là au déjeuner..., expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

En guise de réponse, Draco referma la porte et tendit une confortable chaise à Hermione.

Soulagée et reconnaissante, Hermione s'assit. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les autres élèves.

- Si vous le souhaitez, il y a toute une bibliothèque remplie de livres au fond de la salle. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez peut-être besoin...

- Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que j'ai gagné mon pari ? demanda Hermione, ignorant sa suggestion.

- Je dirais que non.

- J'ai quand même fait beaucoup d'efforts ! J'ai bien le droit à une récompense, s'irrita la Gryffondor.

- Je n'aurais jamais accepté ce pari si j'avais su que vous pouviez prouver ma culpabilité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches tant à garder plein de secrets ?

- Je trouve que je vous en ai dit beaucoup. Peu de monde sait autant d'informations à mon sujet que vous. Estimez-vous heureuse.

Son ton n'était pas froid ou agressif, et son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, mais la jeune sorcière sentait qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Pour le moment...

Hermione se plongea dans un silence pensif, et un peu boudeur. Elle tenta d'ordonner ses pensées. Premièrement, elle venait de jurer allégeance à Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça impliquait pour elle ? De toute façon, elle quittait Poudlard à la fin de l'année suivante ; comment pourrait-elle désobéir au Serpentard, s'il n'était pas près d'elle pour lui donner des ordres ?

Deuxièmement, il faudrait bientôt qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, et qu'elle affronte une foule de curieux sarcastiques et des amis qui se sentaient trahis. A cette pensée, la belle sorcière sentit son courage l'abandonner.

Décidant de repousser ces réflexions à plus tard, la Gryffondor releva les yeux vers Draco, qui l'observait en silence. Rougissant de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il la regardait, Hermione tenta de masquer son trouble en le questionnant :

- Le soir du bal... tu te souviens, quand Ron a voulu frapper Matt ?

- Oui ? répondit-il, méfiant.

- Matt a levé sa baguette vers lui... et... et là tu l'as regardé, et il s'est calmé tout de suite en disant « je sais ». Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Draco demeura silencieux un instant. Sa question l'avait visiblement perturbé. Et avec son dégoût pour le mensonge, le jeune homme ne devait pas être dans une situation évidente.

- Matt a...comment dire... un tempérament de...

- Feu ? tenta Hermione, voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Exactement. On pourrait dire, en quelque sorte, qu'il a des « antécédents », si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Hermione ne voyait pas du tout. Est-ce qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec la justice ? Des problèmes de violence ?

- Et...? demanda-t-elle, pour avoir de plus amples informations.

- Et certains événements dans le passé l'ont mené loin. Je veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui à ce propos, la Gryffondor changea de sujet :

- Au bal, de nouveau, on a dansé ensemble. Je t'ai dit que tu dansais bien, et tu as prétexté que cela était dû à ton milieu social. Quelle est la vraie raison ?

Draco ne sembla même pas surpris qu'elle ait vu clair dans son jeu. Il n'avait pas menti, disons qu'il avait omis quelques éléments.

Résigné, le jeune homme répondit :

- Les Draeswyths sont en majorité des aristocrates. Ils sont justement recrutés pour leurs bonnes manières... disons que des qualités de...gentlemen peuvent parfois nous être utiles.

- Je vois, vous vous infiltrez dans des bals, des trucs comme ça ?

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Je pense que vous regardez un peu trop de films moldus. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Nos ennemis étant pour la plupart d'anciens Draeswyths, ils fréquentent des gens aisés ; c'est dans des réceptions mondaines que nous pouvons les repérer.

- Et... pourquoi est-ce que le jour de la rentrée, tu as dit que ton plus grand remords était d'être entré à Poudlard ?

- Votre mémoire est impressionnante. Je suis navré, mais cela me regarde.

- Mais...

- Cela suffit, l'interrompit Draco. Vous devenez vraiment indiscrète.

Elle avait touché une corde sensible. Bon à savoir... Enfin, le résultat était que sa curiosité était encore plus sollicitée. Hermione casa cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, et se promit d'enquêter dessus.

L'estomac de la jeune fille grogna alors avec sa discrétion habituelle. La Gryffondor rougit et dit :

- Je crois que je vais sortir.. sinon, mon estomac va me manger !

Draco eut un rire bref, et se leva.

- Ne prenons pas ce risque ! Après vous, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et passa la porte, suivie du Serpentard. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il la suive jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Enfin, cela montrerait au moins aux curieux qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le réfectoire, la belle sorcière eut l'impression que le bruit des conversations s'intensifiait. Discrètement, Draco mit une main réconfortante sur son dos et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Tête haute, ayant retrouvé sa témérité si propre à sa maison, Hermione avança vers la table des Rouges et Or et s'installa. Juste à droite de Ginny. Comme par hasard.

- Ginny, je voulais te...

- Dégage, Hermione, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial, sans lever le nez de son assiette.

La froideur de cette répartie surprit la concernée.

- Je t'avais promis de tout t'expliquer, et c'est ce que je vais faire.

- Pardon ? s'écria la rousse en se tournant brusquement vers elle, les joues déjà rouges de colère. Tu avais dit que tu t'expliquerais après le déjeuner d'_hier_ ! Ensuite tu as lancé une fausse accusation, et tu as disparu, jusqu'à maintenant ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, hein ? Tu me caches d'abord que tu sors avec Draco, ensuite tu te venges de je ne sais quoi en l'accusant d'un vol dont il n'est pas coupable, et ce devant TOUT le monde, et maintenant tu fais ta sainte-nitouche « je vais tout t'expliquer Ginny », comme si ça m'INTERESSAIT !

La gifle partit toute seule. Hermione écarquilla les yeux au vu de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais Ginny l'avait vraiment poussée à bout. Elle ne put retenir le flot de paroles qui devait sortir :

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu vas m'ECOUTER maintenant ! Je ne suis JAMAIS sortie avec Malfoy, c'est lui qui m'a manipulée du début à la fin, et vous avec ! C'est lui qui a fait semblant d'être coupable pour que je l'accuse et que je m'humilie devant tout le monde !

- Tu fais pitié, Hermione.

Sur ce, Ginny se leva et quitta la pièce.

_**...**_

Mardi 12 Septembre

Cher journal,

Ce fut la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie. Je ne t'en dirai pas trop, de peur que certains secrets importants soient découverts si quelqu'un venait te trouver.

Je suis perdue. Qui est Draco ? Est-ce qu'il est de mon côté », ou non ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été manipulée, mais ses arguments tiennent la route... Je suis épuisée. Et pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanouie hier ? J'ai ressenti une intense brûlure à mes tempes et mon cœur... c'est étrange...

A plus tard,

_ Hermione_

_**...**_

Hermione regarda sa montre ; elle allait être en retard à son cours de métamorphose ! La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Son cours était au quatrième étage, et elle n'était qu'au rez-de-chaussée. C'était sans compter la mauvaise volonté des escaliers... Joueurs, ils s'amusèrent à changer son itinéraire. Elle se retrouva bientôt au septième étage, avant de revenir au premier. Excédée, sa rage s'ajoutant au stress d'arriver en retard, la Gryffondor donna un violent coup de pied dans la rampe. L'escalier, vexé (ndla : ne me demandez pas comme c'est possible), quitta aussitôt sa position. Ne s'attendant pas à un si brusque mouvement, la jeune fille s'étala littéralement dans les marches, sans oublier de se tordre la cheville au passage, et de se cogner la tête.

Sonnée, elle tenta de se relever, tant bien que mal, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent plus fort à ses oreilles, et, alors que l'escalier se décidait enfin à s'immobiliser au cinquième étage, la belle sorcière distingua Matt qui s'approchait en courant.

« Oh non, pas lui... » songea Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrouillés au sujet de Draco, la jeune fille l'avait fui comme la peste. Elle était suffisamment énervée comme ça, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était une nouvelle altercation. Ceci dit, elle était en assez mauvaise posture. Elle sentait presque la bosse grandir sur son crâne, et sa cheville enflait à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?

La Gryffondor, passablement agacée, répliqua :

- Je suis pas sourde, que je sache...

Le Serpentard ne s'offusqua pas de cette réplique cinglante, et Hermione dut bien admettre qu'il avait l'air réellement inquiet.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-il simplement.

- Ah oui, et comment ? demanda la Gryffondor, sarcastique.

- A ton avis ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme mit un bras sous les genoux d'Hermione, un autre dans son dos, et souleva son interlocutrice.

- Hééééé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria la jeune fille, à la fois surprise et gênée d'être portée comme une gamine.

- Le choc a vraiment dû t'enlever des neurones. Au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tu sais, la salle toute blanche, avec des lits partout et une sale odeur de détergent ?

Hermione allait répondre froidement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire chaleureux du Serpentard. Bon, il se moquait un peu d'elle, mais au fond, ce n'était pas méchant. La jeune fille ravala donc sa répartie, et se laissa porter.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche en silence, la Gryffondor demanda à Matt de s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, le front plissé d'anxiété.

- Détends-toi, je vais pas mourir ! répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jolie brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée de s'être montrée aussi agressive, et ajouta :

- Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que tu me portes, alors même si je ne doute pas de tes muscles, je vais essayer de marcher un peu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son camarade à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Tu viens d'avouer que j'étais musclé ? murmura-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- Tu as dû mal entendre, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, j'en doute, déesse...

Sur ce, il s'écarta de plusieurs pas, rompant brusquement ce petit jeu de séduction – presque trop brusquement.

L'air presque mal à l'aise, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, le jeune homme reprit :

- Bon, comment est-ce que tu comptes marcher ? Tu m'as bien l'air d'avoir une entorse à la cheville, si ce n'est une fracture !

- Je peux marcher ! s'offusqua Hermione.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la Gryffondor tenta de faire un pas, mais ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Oui, c'est flagrant, répliqua le Serpentard, l'observant les bras croisés, et affichant un air amusé. Je dirais même que tu peux danser le tango.

- Arrête un peu, abruti ! s'énerva-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu te paies la tête de tout le monde ?

- Ah, pas de tout le monde, c'est un traitement de faveur, chérie !

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Elle avait mieux à faire que de répondre à cet imbécile. Comme s'asseoir, par exemple.

Une fois assise sur le sol de pierre froid, Hermione contempla l'ampleur des dégâts ; sa cheville avait pris une belle teinte violette, et avait doublé de volume. Elle avait beau la regarder sous toutes ses coutures, tout lui disait qu'elle s'était au moins fait une belle entorse. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Un main se posa alors sur son mollet, comme pour lui bloquer la jambe, mais avec douceur, tendit que Matt prit sa baguette de son autre main.

- Ne bouge pas...

Le Serpentard lança un « Ferula ». Aussitôt, des bandages et une attelle s'enroulèrent autour de la cheville de la blessée. La douleur ne refluait toujours pas, et venait par vagues, devenant insupportable.

Matt s'occupa ensuite de sa blessure à la tête. Hermione, qui luttait désespérément contre la douleur, le laissa faire. Elle le regarda distraitement arracher un pan de sa robe de sorcier, y lancer un Aguamenti et tenter d'essuyer le sang séché qui maculait son crâne.

- Il faut vraiment aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, Hermione...

- Non... il faut que j'aille en cours de Métamorphose... je suis déjà en retard... s'écria la jeune fille, prise de panique. D'ailleurs, ou est mon sac ? Oh nooon, il a dû tomber pendant que les escaliers bougeaient, il peut être n'importe où, sur d'autres escaliers, ou au rez-de-chaussée... Si ça se trouve, quelqu'un l'a déjà ramassé, et comment je vais faire moi, pour ma dissertation de potions, que je dois rendre dans une heure ? Je suis vraiment trop bête, il a fallu que je...

Hermione s'arrêta net dans son élan en sentant la main de Matt sur sa joue. Reportant son regard sur le Serpentard, elle fut troublée par ces deux grands yeux noirs qui la regardaient calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Matt l'embrassa.

_**...**_

Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Car ce n'était pas un de ces baisers volés, parfois furtifs, ou carrément fougueux que Matt avait l'habitude de distribuer à la ronde. C'était un baiser tendre, sincère. Effrayant.

Hermione demeura tétanisée, immobile. Le Serpentard se détacha finalement d'elle, comme à regrets, et murmura un « désolé ».

Est-ce que le château entier entendait ses battements de cœur effrénés à ce moment-là ? Elle aurait juré que oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, par Merlin ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Agacée contre elle-même, la jeune fille entreprit de se lever. Elle repoussa Matt lorsqu'il esquissa un geste pour l'aider. Elle lui offrit tout de même un demi-sourire reconnaissant quoi que gêné.

Le silence se fit lourd, alors que la jeune fille avançait lentement dans le couloir, aux côtés du Serpentard. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur le chemin à prendre pour aller à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant, elle dit à mi-voix :

- Merci, Matt. Ça va aller, maintenant... tu devrais retourner en cours.

- Hermione, je...

- A plus tard.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait parlé sans animosité, d'un ton placide, inexpressif. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un bon oreiller pour poser sa tête lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La jeune sorcière fut immédiatement prise en charge par Mme Pomfresh, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_**...**_

Quand Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ginny assise à son chevet ! Se redressant péniblement, elle murmura, ensommeillée :

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Matt m'a dit que tu étais ici. Et puis, il m'a semblé qu'on devait parler, toutes les deux...

La brune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir comment son amie avait pu changer d'avis aussi vite.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis la rousse prit la parole :

- Draco m'a tout expliqué.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait en effet manipulée, et que vous n'étiez jamais sortis ensemble.

- Ah, heu, oui... marmonna Hermione, confuse.

- Pourquoi, il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda son amie, pas complètement dupe.

- Bah, non, pas spécialement... mentit-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Si tu le dis... répondit Ginny, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Je... je voudrais te demander de m'excuser. J'ai vraiment agi comme une gamine, je ne t'ai même pas écoutée. Je suis désolée.

- Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée... admit Hermione, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Mais connaissant la fierté de son amie, elle savait comme il avait dû être dur pour elle de lui demander pardon, aussi fit-elle un effort.

- Sans rancunes ? demanda Ginny.

- Sans rancunes ! dit Hermione en riant.

Bon, c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite, et surtout, un problème de moins à régler. Ginny et elles papotèrent un moment, puis la porte s'ouvrit, pour faire place à Matt.

Un silence tendu s'installa.

Ginny dit avec un enthousiasme feint :

- Bon, je vais y aller, Chris m'attend ! A plus Hermione !

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur ce qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir... ses draps. C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient soyeux, et blancs. D'un blanc éblouissant. Et doux, aussi. Très doux.

- Hermione... commença Matt, qui s'était assis au bout de son lit.

Et tellement grands ! Elle pouvait s'y emmitoufler tout entière. Ils devaient bien faire 2 mètres de larges, sur... combien de long ? Mmm...

- Je suis un parfait abruti. On commençait tout juste à être amis, et j'ai tout gâché. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît...

Et puis tous les mêmes. C'est vrai, tous les lits avaient exactement les mêmes draps, et elle les avait toujours connus, depuis plus de cinq longues années. A croire qu'ils ne changeaient jamais la literie ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule cho...

- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? demanda finalement le Serpentard, passablement énervé.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se dérober. La jeune sorcière leva enfin ses yeux ambrés vers le jeune homme.

- Je t'écoute, Matt.

- Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Ou, si tu le fais vraiment, réponds-moi.

S'ensuivit un temps de silence.

- Mais réagis, bon sang ! s'écria Matt.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et dit entre ses dents :

- Tu me rends complètement fou, Hermione. Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

Il releva les yeux, et la jeune fille se perdit dans ses yeux noirs, troublée.

- Déjà, le jour de la rentrée, tu avais cette sorte de timidité si attachante. Et puis tu m'as prouvé que se cachait en toi une véritable lionne de Gryffondor, au bal. Tu n'es pas comme les autres... tu es...vraie. Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en peux plus, Hermione. Il faut que tu me donnes une réponse. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Je connais ma réputation, et je ne la nie pas. Mais toi...je...je tiens vraiment à toi. Réponds-moi, par Merlin !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Harry et Ron entrèrent précipitamment.

- Ça va, 'Mione ? s'enquit le brun, anxieux.

« Sauvée par le gong ! » pensa Hermione, soulagée.

- Oui, oui, ça va mieux... ma tête me fait moins mal, et je peux bouger ma cheville sans douleur.

Ron, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, semblait très mal à l'aise (à en juger par la rougeur de ses oreilles). Hermione l'ignora tout simplement. Harry sembla alors remarquer la présence du Serpentard.

- Matthew, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Matt. Et tu es Harry, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Cet échange de politesses était plus une manière de combler le silence qu'autre chose. Hermione savait parfaitement bien qu'Harry avait du mal à supporter les garçons « coureurs de jupons ». Et il mourait apparemment d'envie de demander « qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? ». Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas le faire, et Matt jugea le moment opportun pour annoncer sa sortie.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir, Hermione. A très bientôt j'espère...

La jolie sorcière comprit très bien où il voulait en venir. Il fallait qu'elle se décide, et vite.

**Je sais, ce chapitre est assez nul, et la fin manque cruellement de suspense (pas sadique cette fois ^^). Bon j'improvise vraiment l'histoire au fur et à mesure, et je vous avouerais que la déclaration de Matt devait venir bien après. Enfin c'était juste pour vous faire patienter un peu avant le prochain chapitre, qui, je l'espère, arrivera très vite ! (étant presque en vacances, ça devrait pas prendre trop de temps)**

**Reviews please !**


	5. Danger et soumission

**Hey hey hey !**

**De nouveau, merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : je viens de me rendre compte que les reviews anonymes n'étaient pas autorisées ; j'ai changé ça, donc plus besoin d'être connectés pour me laisser votre avis ! Je compte bien sûr sur vous pour en user de façon constructive...**

**Réponse à vos ô combien charmants commentaires :**

**Layla : Oui j'essaye de pas en dévoiler trop mais j'en ai déjà trop dit à mon goût ^^ j'ai envie de tout lâcher d'un coup =P**

**prettygirl973 : Hé hé Harry et Ron sont toujours là au bon moment =P ça sert à ça les amis !**

**Jeff-La-Bleue : Bah voilà la suite ^^ Contente que Matt te plaise lol mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il ne jouera pas le romantique très longtemps mwahahaaaaa !**

**Mia Granger-Malfoy : Alors ça je vais pas te le dire ^^ pour le vouvoiement de Draco, je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de quand ça va se terminer. Donc pas de réponse non plus de ce côté-là !**

**Kis38 : lol c'est vrai que vous en avez appris beaucoup d'un coup sur Draco ! Mais pas tant que ça finalement hé hé... Quant à Matt, vous l'avez compris, ce n'est pas un gentil petit mouton, donc qui sait ce qui va se passer...? (oui, c'est bien une question, j'en ai aucune idée xD)**

**Que dire, à part bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre V – Danger et Soumission**

Tap, tap, tap, tap

_Pas qui se rapprochent_

Tap, tap, tap

_Lumière dans l'obscurité_

Tap, tap

_Avada Kedavra !_

**...**

Mercredi 13 Septembre

Cher journal,

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Est-ce seulement un cauchemar ? Comment est-ce possible ? Des Guildes secrètes, Matt amoureux de moi... je vais devenir folle...

Mais je suis une Gryffondor. Je vais y arriver. Tout affronter. Gagner. Même si je ne sais pas encore contre qui...

A plus tard,

_Hermione_

**...**

Hermione referma son journal. Elle devait quitter l'infirmerie maintenant. Sa cheville était en parfait état, et la bosse sur son crâne ne cessait de désenfler sous l'effet d'une lotion concoctée par Mme Pomfresh... Celle-ci refuserait de la garder plus longtemps, elle avait assez de malades sur les bras. A regrets, la jeune fille se tira de son lit, fit quelques pas pour tester sa cheville, et récupéra ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis était prendre une bonne douche et se changer.

Les escaliers eurent l'amabilité de la laisser tranquille (après s'être faits sévèrement réprimander par le Professeur Dumbledore), et la Gryffondor put rejoindre sa tour tranquillement. Il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant le début des cours, suffisamment de temps pour s'habiller sans se presser et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut accueillie par des gloussements de Lavande et Parvati, qui paraissaient particulièrement surexcitées. Elles avaient dû apprendre un nouveau scoop... Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et commença à monter vers le dortoir des filles lorsque Ginny alla à sa rencontre. Elle semblait elle aussi excitée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hermione, étonnée de tout ce grabuge.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna la rousse.

- Au courant de quoi ? Je te rappelle que j'étais à l'infirmerie ! rétorqua la jeune fille, agacée.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ça va mieux ? l'interrogea distraitement son amie.

- Ginny, réponds-moi, ou je m'assurerai qu'on ne retrouve pas ton cadavre !

- Du calme ! Il paraît que cinq nouveaux élèves vont entrer à Poudlard ! Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que la répartition a lieu pendant le cours de potions de ce matin ! expliqua-t-elle d'une traite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- De nouveaux élèves ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent aussi tardivement ? Ce sont tous des première année ?

- J'en sais rien, on nous a pas expliqué la raison de leur retard. Et non, ils n'ont pas onze ans, il y en a deux de septième année, deux de sixième année et un de cinquième année ! On ne sait pas encore si ce sont des garçons ou des filles.

- Mais... ils viennent de Durmstrang ou de Beauxbatons ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, ils commencent simplement la magie, à ce qu'il paraît !

La jolie brune se plongea dans ses réflexions. Tout cela lui semblait étrange. Ceci dit, après les révélations de l'avant-veille, et les événements de la veille, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner...

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de se doucher que Ginny la tira par le bras et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pour petit-déjeuner. Lasse, Hermione la suivit sans broncher.

L'excitation générale était palpable. Chaque maison espérait se voir attribuer au moins un nouveau membre. Hermione finit par se laisser gagner par l'engouement de ses amis, et se lança à son tour dans des pronostics.

Quand enfin chaque élève eut fini de manger, la nourriture disparut, et le bruit des voix redoubla alors que tout le monde restait assis, attendant que les nouveaux entrent. Hermione, quant à elle, jetait des regards furtifs vers la table des Serpentards, où Matt tentait de croiser son regard. Trop occupée à éviter celui-ci, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas l'inquiétude qui marquait le visage de Draco, d'ordinaire si impassible.

Enfin, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et, après avoir amplifié magiquement le volume de sa voix, prit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons aujourd'hui la grande joie d'accueillir cinq nouveaux élèves parmi nous. Je vous prie de les aider à s'intégrer rapidement, et de leur réserver un accueil digne d'élèves de notre école ! Aaron, Nathaniel, Aileen, Faye, Tyler, entrez, je vous en prie !

Tout le monde se tut instantanément, et les regards convergèrent vers la Grande porte. Manque de chance, c'est par la même porte dérobée par laquelle Hermione était partie avec Draco l'avant-veille que le groupe d'élèves se décida à entrer. Un élève de Serdaigle s'en aperçut enfin et le cria aux autres, et, d'un même mouvement, les yeux se braquèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione était : impressionnants. Les cinq adolescents avaient rejoint le Professeur Dumbledore, et l'encerclaient presque. Droits, figés, un masque d'impassibilité protégeant leur visage, les nouveaux venus observaient calmement les élèves assis. Hermione croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, et eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, accompagnée d'une sensation de suffocation. Quelque chose de terrifiant se dégageait de ces yeux. De leurs yeux à tous. Qui étaient-ils ?

- Nous allons maintenant procéder à votre Répartition ! annonça gaiement le directeur, tirant brusquement Hermione de ses pensées. Aaron, veuillez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je vous prie.

Le concerné s'assit. C'était celui dont la jolie sorcière de Gryffondor avait croisé le regard. Grand, plutôt imposant de par son physique parfait – elle devait bien se l'avouer -, il possédait d'étranges cheveux blancs avec une unique mèche noire. Hermione était trop loin pour distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils semblaient très sombres. Le Professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau magique sur le sommet de sa tête, et celui-ci hurla aussitôt « Serpentard » !

Aileen fut ensuite appelée. Ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau d'un blanc d'ivoire lui donnaient un aspect angélique. Elle fut répartie chez les Serdaigles. Nathaniel, cheveux bruns et peau sombre, rejoignit les Poufsouffle, tandis que Faye, dont les cheveux rouges attiraient inévitablement tous les regards, fut répartie chez les Serpentards. Tyler, enfin, grand brun aux yeux clairs, fut appelé chez les Gryffondors.

Chaque maison fut donc heureuse d'accueillir au moins un nouveau. Cependant, une drôle d'ambiance s'était installée. On ne pouvait pas dire que les « cinq » (comme tout le monde commençait à les appeler) paraissaient heureux de venir à Poudlard. Le Professeur Dumbledore demanda ensuite aux élèves d'aller en cours, et Hermione perdit les nouveaux arrivants de vue.

Pensive, la jolie sorcière prit un couloir désert pour se rendre en cours. Tant pis, cela lui faisait faire un détour, mais elle pourrait au moins éviter l'animation. Le bruit la rendait folle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans un élève, elle marmonna un « désolée » et pressa le pas, sans même lever les yeux.

Elle sursauta donc lorsque quelqu'un saisit son bras et la tira vers une petite pièce vide. Hermione se retourna vivement.

- Draco ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va pas de me tirer comme ça par le bras ? lâcha-t-elle avec dédain, frustrée de s'être laissée surprendre.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une scène. Écoutez-moi plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

- Ils sont ici.

- Ils...tu veux dire... balbutia la Gryffondor, soudainement inquiète de ces propos.

- Les renégats, oui. Les cinq élèves qui viennent d'arriver sont des traîtres infiltrés. Nous les appelons « Incenditores », expliqua rapidement Draco.

- Ça vient du latin « incendium », l'incendie ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Exactement. Il est primordial que vous ne vous retrouviez jamais seule avec l'un d'entre eux.

- Je sais me défendre ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Pour une fois, laissez votre orgueil dans votre poche et écoutez-moi. Les Incenditores maîtrisent le feu et la chaleur, sous toutes leurs formes...

- Toutes leurs formes ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Draco ? Hermione ? les interpella la voix de Matt.

Draco lâcha le bras d'Hermione, qu'il tenait toujours, et celle-ci rougit. Deux élèves de sexe opposé dans une petite pièce obscure durant les cours, c'était louche, surtout qu'elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés à force de s'être passé la main dedans, à cause du stress...

Le visage du Serpentard aux cheveux noirs se ferma, et il dit simplement :

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire qu'en tant que Préfets, vous étiez chargés de faire visiter le château aux nouveaux pendant les cours de ce matin...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

- Attends, Matt ! Ce n'est pas ce que... commença-t-elle alors qu'elle s'élançait à la suite du Serpentard.

La main de Draco sur son bras la stoppa, et elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse :

- Lâche-moi ! Il faut que je lui explique ! hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager, mais la poigne de son interlocuteur était ferme.

- Laissez-le partir. Faites-moi confiance. Il n'est pas en état de vous écouter.

Hermione se débattit encore, refusant d'entendre raison. Il n'était pas question que Matt parte avec des idées fausses en tête. Elle et Draco ? Et puis quoi encore !

Draco finit par la lâcher, mais le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança ne l'empêcha pas de partir en courant.

Rattraper Matt ne fut pas très difficile. Hermione se planta devant lui et mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le retenir.

- Matt, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu cr...

- Peu importe, Hermione. Je m'en fiche. Royalement. Tout ce que je te demandais était une réponse, positive ou négative... mais tu es hypocrite, tu t'es empressée d'aller le voir, _lui_. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de t'ouvrir mon cœur. Tu sais qui je suis ; je ne m'attache jamais. Avec toi, c'était différent. Mais peu importe. Tu n'es apparemment pas digne de mon estime. Ni de mon respect d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme commença à partir, mais Hermione le retint par le bras. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La main du Serpentard se leva brusquement, et s'immobilisa à seulement quelques millimètres de la joue d'Hermione. Tétanisée, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Matt l'observa un instant, puis baissa la main, et dit :

- La prochaine fois, ma main ne s'arrêtera pas. Au revoir, Hermione.

Cette fois, la sorcière ne le retint pas.

**...**

Hermione revint machinalement sur ses pas, le front plissé, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire. La haine qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux du Serpentard l'avait effrayée. Il n'aurait pas hésité à la frapper si elle avait dit un seul mot de plus. Elle dut bien admettre que Draco avait eu raison ; elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser et d'attendre que sa colère retombe.

La jeune fille retrouva le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il sembla presque soulagé de la revoir ; ben quoi, Matt ne l'aurait pas tuée non plus ! …...

…...si ?

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas la questionner, et l'enjoignit simplement à le suivre pour qu'ils retrouvent les nouveaux afin de leur faire visiter le château. De nombreuses questions à leur propos revinrent à l'esprit d'Hermione, mais Draco semblait tellement concentré dans ses réflexions qu'elle préféra garder le silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, ce qui marqua Hermione fut le silence. Total. Imposant. Écrasant.

Mal à l'aise, la Gryffondor évita de croiser le regard des Incenditores. Hormis Aaron, tous possédaient des yeux d'une clarté étonnante. Hermione resongea à ce que Draco lui avait dit _« Ils maîtrisent le feu et la chaleur, sous toutes leurs formes... » _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils étaient tous pyromanes ?

- Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, dit simplement Draco en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Hermione resta derrière, et vit très bien les regards furtifs que s'échangèrent les Incenditores. Apparemment, ils avaient une petite idée de la véritable nature de Draco. Il faudrait qu'elle soit prudente dans ce qu'elle dirait. Quant à lui, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, il saurait gérer la situation.

La Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et entama la conversation :

- J'ai entendu dire que vous ne veniez ni de Durmstrang, ni de Beauxbatons !

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs, répondit froidement Aileen.

Beauté de glace. Sous ses airs d'ange se cachait une personnalité mordante. Hermione saurait s'en souvenir.

- Le château est très grand, donc si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir voir un préfet. Au pire, vous trouverez toujours un élève dans les couloirs pour vous aider, tenta Hermione, ignorant la réplique cinglante d'Aileen.

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un long silence.

- Et sachez que...

- Tu sais, les mots ont parfois moins de valeur que le silence, lui lança Faye.

La Gryffondor ravala sa répartie et préféra se taire. Draco, lui, ne pipait mot, mais il n'affichait aucune froideur. Il ne fallait pas que ses ennemis découvrent à quel point il les haïssait, sinon il se trahirait.

La suite de la visite se fit donc dans le plus pur silence, seulement troublé par le bruit cadencé de leurs pas et, de temps à autres, la voix d'un professeur venant d'une salle de cours, ou les bruits précipités d'un élève en retard.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi les autres Préfets n'étaient pas avec eux. Elle se remémora alors ce qu'avait dit Matt : « _Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire qu'en tant que Préfets, vous étiez chargés de faire visiter le château aux nouveaux pendant les cours de ce matin_ » ; le Professeur Dumbledore était visiblement au courant de la véritable nature des Incenditores, sinon ils ne seraient pas seulement tous les deux. Alors pourquoi envoyait-il les plus vulnérables ? Cela lui échappait.

Derrière le petit groupe, Hermione détailla les nouveaux du regard ; Aaron l'intriguait particulièrement, avec ses cheveux blancs et cet étrange air calme. Visiblement, il s'en aperçut, car il ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Puis-je te demander ton nom, ravissante demoiselle ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui rappelait un peu trop Matt à la jeune fille.

- Hermione.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Hermione, susurra-t-il.

Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était à ce qu'il lui fasse un baise-main. La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau ; elles étaient littéralement _brûlantes. _Elle commençait déjà un peu mieux à cerner pourquoi ils se nommaient Incenditores.

Quant à Draco, il parlait de temps à autre pour dire des banalités, qui, Hermione devait bien l'avouer, le faisaient passer pour un sombre crétin. Il commentait les tapisseries, faisait des jeux de mots douteux, bref, il cassait complètement son image d'aristocrate ayant reçu une haute éducation. La jeune fille mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela ; oui, c'était vrai, il fallait qu'il dissimule son identité profonde...

Cela eut l'air de marcher, car les Incenditores se désintéressèrent complètement de lui.

Quand ils eurent enfin fait le tour du château, Draco annonça :

- Voilà, vous avez vu le principal. Je vous laisserai découvrir le parc par vous-même après les cours, ce soir ! En plus, il fait encore chaud aujourd'hui ! Profitez-en, il paraît qu'il va pleuvoir demain !

« Le mythe s'effondre » songea Hermione en réprimant un sourire amusé. Non, décidément, elle préférait le Draco silencieux, avec sa sagesse élégante, plutôt que le bavard exaspérant. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle-même devait être parfois agaçante, à parler de tout et de rien.

Les Incenditores adressèrent un sourire faux au Serpentard, puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Draco rejoignit Hermione, et, lorsque les autres furent à une distance raisonnable, il lui dit :

- Ils m'ont démasqué.

**...**

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui permettait de faire une telle affirmation. Elle avait plutôt eut l'impression (sans mauvais jeu de mot) qu'ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Le Serpentard poursuivit :

- Aaron, en tout cas. Il m'a l'air très perspicace. Rappelez-vous : vous ne devez _surtout pas _vous retrouver seule avec l'un d'entre eux. Jamais.

A ces mots, le Serpentard s'en alla.

**...**

Hermione se rendit à son dortoir, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle réfléchit intensément : si Draco était démasqué, il faudrait redoubler de prudence. Et la seule solution qu'elle voyait était d'éviter de le voir trop souvent. S'ils découvraient qu'elle connaissait l'existence des Draeswyths et, par conséquent, des Incenditores, elle serait elle aussi en danger – très peu pour elle. Tout ceci concernait Draco, pas elle. Enfin, tant qu'il ne lui donnait pas d'ordre... à cause de son Serment Inviolable, elle serait obligée de lui obéir.

« Dès cet après-midi, je ferai tout pour éviter Draco et les Incenditores. Et Matt, bien sûr... » se jura-t-elle.

**...**

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent plutôt bien ; Hermione et Draco ne se voyaient que très rarement, et Matt ignorait superbement Hermione, si bien qu'elle avait presque fini par oublier les événements de Septembre. Quant aux Incenditores... pour l'instant, ils restaient ensemble, et ne cherchaient de noises à personne. Si les garçons bavaient devant Aileen et Faye, et les filles devant Aaron, Nathaniel et Tyler, ceux-ci ne changeaient pas d'attitude, et restaient réservés. Inutile de préciser le nombre de déçus.

Le mois d'Octobre se déroula tranquillement. Et un peu trop rapidement.

En effet, le bal d'Halloween fut bientôt annoncé. Et, de nouveau, il était interdit aux sorciers d'être accompagnés d'un élève de leur maison. « Le début de la galère », pensa Hermione, dépitée. Elle ne supporterait pas de passer encore la soirée toute seule. Surtout que cette fois-là, il n'y aurait même pas Matt pour danser avec elle.

Alors que, ensommeillée, Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, Ginny la réveilla brusquement en parlant avec excitation :

- Aaron n'arrête pas de te regarder !

La brune sourit :

- Tu commences à ressembler à Lavande, à inventer des couples partout, toi !

- Un couple, pas encore, mais je te jure, il ne mange même plus !

Intriguée, Hermione finit par jeter un regard furtif à la table des Serpentards. Son amie ne mentait pas ; le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs la fixait bien. La Gryffondor rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Ma vieille, t'as une touche ! lui lança Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Au fait, comment ça va, avec Chris ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Belle diversion, 'Mione ! Bah... en fait, je sais pas trop... il regarde un peu trop Aileen à mon goût, en fait..., avoua la jolie rousse, son enthousiasme disparu.

- Aileen ? L'Inc... la nouvelle ? se rattrapa Hermione, surprise.

- Oui, cette espèce de blondasse prétentieuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, avec ses airs de reine inaccessible !

- Laisse tomber, Chris est bien trop intelligent pour ça ! De toute façon, il est ton cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween, non ?

- Bah... on n'en a pas parlé...vu qu'on sort ensemble, ça me semblait évident que oui, mais après tout, rien n'est moins sûr ! dit-elle amèrement.

- Et bien, demande-lui d'être ton cavalier, au moins, les choses seront claires entre vous ! suggéra Hermione.

- Mmm... tu as raison, j'imagine... oui, je vais l'inviter, je vais jouer de mes immenses charmes et il ne pourra pas me résister ! répondit finalement la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

**...**

Encore endormie, Hermione marchait d'un pas lent dans le couloir. Par réflexe, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et se retourna pour aller dans sa Salle Commune afin de récupérer ses affaires de cours. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Aaron.

L'avertissement de Draco lui revint à l'esprit : _« Vous ne devez surtout pas vous retrouver seule avec l'un d'entre eux. Jamais. » _Hermione lui offrit un demi-sourire avec un petit « Désolée » et poursuivit son chemin en pressant le pas. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, car il lui attrapa la main.

- Puis-je te parler un instant, s'il te plaît ?

Dans sa façon de parler, on voyait qu'il était issu tout droit de l'aristocratie anglaise. Hermione, terrifiée, ne sut quoi répondre, et resta bêtement plantée là.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il avec un sourire. Enfin, si tu es vraiment pressée, on pourra toujours parler plus tard...

Ces deux phrases mirent Hermione à l'aise. Le jeune homme avait l'art de mettre tout de suite les gens en confiance, son attitude était chaleureuse et invitait à la conversation. Puisqu'il ne la forçait pas à rester, Hermione se sentit libre de le faire.

- Non, pas de problème, j'ai un peu de temps !

Elle ne savait pas s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais Aaron avait plein de mimiques craquantes ; il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, faisait de discrets sourires en coin... son charme était indéniable. Il était même carrément « hot ».

Hermione rougit à ses propres pensées.

- Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, et même pas du tout, mais j'aurais aimé t'inviter au bal d'Halloween, lui dit-il sans hésiter.

Hermione retint une exclamation de surprise. Alors là, si elle s'y était attendue ! Un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard lui demandait d'être sa cavalière !

Elle allait répondre « oui » lorsqu'un mot revint à son esprit : « Incenditor ». Il était _dangereux_.

Le Serpentard remarqua ce changement d'attitude en lisant les expressions du visage de la jeune fille, et s'exclama tout à coup :

- C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud ici !

En effet, en quelques minutes, la température avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés. Pas gêné, le jeune homme enleva sa chemise. Mal à l'aise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle commençait à suffoquer. La chaleur devenait insupportable.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Aaron en la voyant asphyxier. Enlève ton pull, tu vas t'étouffer !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'empressa d'enlever son pull. La température baissa un peu, et elle se sentit de nouveau normale.

Cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'elle dise à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui pour le bal. Elle commença :

- C'est vrai, Aaron, que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines...

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles noires du Serpentard, son cœur fit un bond. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle, dans tous ses membres.

- Tu as l'air très sympa, poursuivit-elle, mais...

La paix intérieure que ressentait Hermione ressemblait au sommeil : une sensation chaude, agréable, de sécurité. Mais... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refusait d'être sa cavalière, déjà ?

- Mais...mais... balbutia-t-elle, alors qu'Aaron la fixait encore plus intensément en s'avançant imperceptiblement vers elle.

- Mais ? souffla-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.

- Mais tu as intérêt à porter un nœud papillon ! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

« Un nœud papillon ? Gné ? » pensa-t-elle en réalisant l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête...

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, et répondit :

- J'en serais ravi ! Et bien, à demain dans ce cas !

Il lui fit un baise-main, les lèvres toujours aussi brûlantes que dans son souvenir, et s'en alla.

**...**

L'agréable torpeur qu'elle ressentait ne s'estompa pas tout de suite. Hermione se sentait bien, l'esprit engourdi, comme prise dans les bras d'un Morphée bienveillant. Puis, au bout d'environ une heure, en plein cours de métamorphose dans lequel le rat qu'elle devait transformer en chandelier prenait successivement la forme d'un verre, d'une loupe ou d'une tabatière, la sensation disparut lentement.

Le rat émit un dernier petit « couic » avant de devenir un objet mi-taille-crayon mi-cravate à cause du sursaut de la Gryffondor. Sortie de son hébétude, elle venait en effet de réaliser l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Un froid glacial se déversa dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'être la cavalière d'un Incenditor ?

Soudainement prise de panique, la jolie brune prétexta se sentir mal et sortit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer la comédie, ayant littéralement blêmi, son visage livide trahissant une nausée proche.

Quand elle fut dehors, Hermione, au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, décida de prendre un peu l'air pour se revigorer. Une fois dans le parc, elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas rapprochés. Levant ses yeux ambrés, la jeune fille reconnut Chris, le petit-ami de Ginny. Le Serdaigle s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

- Mmmm ? Oh... si, je vais bien... je suis juste un peu fatiguée... et toi, ça va ?

- Et bien... à vrai dire, pas vraiment... je suis un peu inquiet au sujet de ma relation avec Ginny en fait...

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce que j'aimais chez Ginny, c'était son petit grain de folie, son extravagance, commença Chris ; elle n'avait peur de rien, elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait quand elle le voulait, et elle avait une sacrée répartie ! Mais maintenant... cela fait près de deux mois que nous sortons ensembles, et elle est devenue comme les autres : romantique, possessive, collante... ne le prends pas mal, hein, je l'apprécie beaucoup mais...

- Mais il n'y a plus l'étincelle du début... termina Hermione.

- Exactement... tu es sa meilleure amie, alors j'aurais aimé savoir... hésita le Serdaigle.

- La meilleure façon de rompre, devina la jeune fille.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Chris, visiblement soulagé. Je pensais que tu allais t'énerver, et tenter de me persuader de rester avec elle !

- A quoi bon rester ensemble si vous ne vous aimez pas ? répondit simplement Hermione, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu as raison... alors, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- Heu... déjà, d'éviter de regarder Aileen jusqu'à ce que tu rompes, et même un peu après. Tu peux larguer Ginny, mais pas pour une autre ; les filles ne supportent pas ça.

- Aileen ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea le Serdaigle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas, Ginny trouvait que tu te rapprochais vraiment d'elle ces derniers temps... dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- C'est bien ce que je te disais, elle devient jalouse et...aigrie.

- Chris, c'est de ma meilleure amie que tu parles, là ! lui rappela la jolie sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé... s'excusa-t-il.

- Par contre...

- Oui ?

- Ginny comptait te demander d'être son cavalier pour le bal... dès ce soir en fait...alors si tu veux rompre, dépêche-toi ! lui conseilla Hermione, « omettant » de préciser que c'était elle qui l'avait poussée à faire cela.

- Ah, heu... d'accord...ça va pas être évident...

S'ensuivit un silence durant lequel Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, tentant désespérément de lutter contre ses souvenirs proches.

La main de Chris se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, le visage toujours dissimulé dans ses bras. Chris entoura ses épaules d'un bras, et attendit qu'elle aille mieux.

Elle avait au moins trouvé un frère.

**...**

Mardi 31 Octobre

Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis du moment où j'ai accepté l'invitation d'Aaron. Je n'ai qu'une vague réminiscence d'une sensation agréable, et c'est tout. Je crois que j'avais de la fièvre, je devais être ailleurs.

Pas question de me dérober maintenant ; je vais bien aller au bal avec Aaron, mais je passerai la soirée avec mes amis, sans me préoccuper de lui. En plus, Ginny sera bientôt célibataire, alors j'aurai quelqu'un à qui parler !

A plus tard,

_**Hermione**_

**...**

La journée passa vite, bien trop vite. En tant que Préfète, Hermione était chargée de s'occuper de l'organisation du bal pendant tout l'après-midi : elle supervisait la décoration, la musique, les boissons... A une heure du bal, tout n'était pas encore prêt, et les Préfets commençaient à paniquer – sauf Draco bien sûr, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à faire.

- Allez vous préparer, Hermione, et relaxez-vous, ce n'est qu'un bal ! lui lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé, en la voyant si stressée.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Allez-vous-en !

La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et partit en courant. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une robe, mais elle n'avait même pas pu l'essayer, tant elle avait été occupée. Une fois dans son dortoir, essoufflée, Hermione ouvrit la grosse boîte posée sur son lit. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la robe était noire – donc dans le thème. Sa mère était parfois un peu excentrique, et la jeune fille avait eu peur de se retrouver avec une tenue bariolée.

L'heure tourna, et enfin vint le moment d'aller vers la Grande Salle.

**...**

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de sa Salle Commune, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'elle portait une tenue élégante et des chaussures à talon, elle vit Aaron qui l'attendait. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire à faire fondre du sucre (nda : c'est mignon comme expression, non ?) et la jeune fille parvint à se détendre un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Aaron lui fit un baise-main (ça devenait légèrement rétro, à la longue), lui brûla de nouveau le dessus de la main, et lui dit d'une voix suave :

- Tu es sublime, Hermione...

- Heu...merci, répondit-elle rapidement, gênée par ce compliment, et toute la mise en scène qui allait avec.

Aaron lui tendit un bras, qu'elle saisit – un peu à regrets – et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, le Serpentard fut fort aimable, discutant de tout et de rien – comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Ce n'est donc que devant la porte de la Grande Salle qu'Hermione recommença à paniquer. Personne n'était au courant qu'Aaron était son cavalier. Elle ferait des jalouses, et surtout, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ginny, qui lui en voudrait sans doute. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle ? Chris avait dû rompre peu de temps avant... Hermione s'en voulut de ne pas s'en être préoccupée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, car Aaron la poussa doucement dans la pièce.

La décoration était digne d'Halloween : dans les tons noirs et oranges principalement, avec une fausse brume, des squelettes dissimulés un peu partout, et des hologrammes de chauve-souris qui fondaient parfois en piqué sur des élèves. Quant à la musique, elle était relativement sobre, avec quand même, de temps en temps, une mélodie glauque ou une chanson gothique. Oui, Hermione avait de quoi être fière de son travail.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Hermione eut l'impression désagréable que tous les regards convergeaient vers eux deux. Aaron ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, où ils entamèrent la première valse, avec seulement quelques autres couples. La Gryffondor aurait aimé attendre qu'il y ait plus de monde, c'était comme si elle se retrouvait au milieu d'un ring...

Pour se donner une contenance, elle décida de parler :

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié le nœud papillon !

Son cavalier éclata de rire, et répondit :

- En effet... et je n'ai surtout pas oublié de trouver la plus belle cavalière qui soit...

Hermione rougit, et ne sut pas quoi répondre – surtout lorsque le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Voyant à quel point elle était embarrassée, il lui demanda à mi-voix :

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers les prunelles d'un noir de jais d'Aaron.

- On ne se connait pas, Aaron...

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donnée, hier...

« Hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » s'affola Hermione.

- Hi...hier ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi te rendre la mémoire...

Sur ce, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, et de nouveau, une sensation de chaleur envahit la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression que du feu s'insinuait dans ses veines, et son esprit s'embruma.

Hermione fut tirée de sa torpeur par un violent bruit de verre brisé, juste à côté d'elle. Aaron se détacha d'elle, et ils constatèrent qu'un lustre venait de s'écraser sur la piste de danse. Le Professeur Flitwick accourut pour calmer les élèves, et reconstitua le lustre d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de vérifier la solidité de chaque lampe.

C'est alors que la Gryffondor croisa le regard de Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'emprise qu'exerçait l'Incenditor sur elle était terrifiante, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit ce que Draco avait voulu dire plus tôt « Les Incenditores maîtrisent le feu et la chaleur, sous toutes leurs formes... »... Aaron avait réussi à la consumer de l'intérieur, en lui donnant cette sensation de bien-être qui l'empêchait de réfléchir...

Hermione décida de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même, et mentit :

- Je crois que je me suis pris un éclat de verre dans l'œil... je vais voir aux toilettes...

- Pas de problèmes, lui répondit Aaron, reprenant un sourire engageant.

La Gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'éclipsa.

A peine sortie de la Grande Salle, elle tomba sur Draco.

« Quelle coïncidence » songea-t-elle, sarcastique. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire faire la morale. Hermione lui lança un regard incendiaire et le dépassa. Le Serpentard ne la poursuivit pas, mais lui lança juste « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour éviter les dégâts ». Cela raviva la colère de la jeune fille, qui partit d'un pas rageur. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

**...**

Lorsqu'elle fit le chemin inverse, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il la regarda passer sans lui adresser la parole, mais c'est elle qui le fit.

- Et ta cavalière, tu pourrais pas aller l'embêter, elle ?

- Ma cavalière est bourrée, elle est en train de vomir aux toilettes, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton impassible, presque ennuyé.

- Ah, c'est très élégant ça, de saouler sa cavalière !

- Et d'embrasser un Incenditor, c'est classe ? rétorqua-t-il.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne autour.

Hermione voyait enfin le jeune homme s'énerver, quitter son masque impénétrable. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça...

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je suis sûre qu'Aileen ou Faye s'y prêterait volontiers avec toi ! Voire même Aaron, qui sait ?

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte du danger ! Tu es plus inconsciente qu'une enfant !

- Ah, tu me tutoies maintenant ? Bonne nouvelle, tu es revenu au XXIe siècle ! persifla-t-elle.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne mérites pas d'être vouvoyée... et je ne pensais pas que le _respect_ te dérangeais !

- Et bah ça me dérange ! Ça, tes énigmes, tes semi-explications et tes stupides sourires sarcastiques !

- Si je suis sarcastique, c'est que quelque chose prête au sarcasme ! Et je suis navré de te dire que dans tes actions, il y a vraiment de quoi rire ! cracha le Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi, par exemple ?

- Ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?

- Oui, ça m'intéresse ! Vas-y, déballe, amuse-toi !

- Comme si ça m'amusait...

- Bon, t'attends que je te supplie à genoux ?

- J'attends que tu me dises, les yeux dans les yeux, que tu ne t'es _jamais_ retrouvée seule avec Aaron de ton _plein gré_ !

Le silence qui vint alors parut irréel tant leur discussion s'était enflammée. Hermione tenta de contourner l'obstacle.

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Et je ne compte pas le faire ! Je ne te dois rien !

- A part la VIE ! hurla Draco. Tu es TOTALEMENT et IRREMEDIABLEMENT_ INCONSCIENTE_ ! Une minute de plus, et Aaron t'emmenait hors de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes de plus, et tu te retrouvais dans un placard avec lui, inutile de te préciser pour quoi faire ! Et encore quelques minutes, et il te faisait avouer tout ce que tu savais, avant de te _tuer_ !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Il n'est peut-être pas comme les autres !

- Ils sont TOUS pareils, Hermione ! Reviens sur Terre, par Merlin !

- Jusqu'au mois dernier, je ne savais même pas qui étaient les Incenditores, alors qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je sais tout ça ? Tu veux VRAIMENT le savoir ?

- Oui, je veux le savoir !

- Je le sais parce que ma propre sœur a été leur victime ! Parce qu'un Incenditor l'a kidnappée, l'a violée, et l'a tuée ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était ma SOEUR ! Parce qu'ils ont _peur _des Draeswyths ! Parce que la justice les dérange ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est faire ce qui leur plaît, quand ils le veulent, et _avec qui_ ils veulent ! Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre mon _intégrité_ en question !

Le silence revint brusquement. Trop brusquement. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler tout ce que le Serpentard venait de lui dire qu'il dit, d'un ton glacial :

- Passe une bonne soirée. C'est peut-être ta dernière à vivre.

Sur ce, il partit.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa ! Si si, je vous jure, ils vont finir ensemble ^^ après tout, c'est une histoire DM/HG ! Bon je vous l'accorde je me suis un peu défoulée sur la fin =P **

**La suite du bal sera décrite dans le prochain chapitre, peut-être sous forme de flash-backs – je vous en dis pas plus !**

**Alors, comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me laisser des reviews !**

**Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Comment va se dérouler la fin du bal ? Comment va évoluer la relation d'Hermione avec Aaron ? Et avec Draco et Matt ? Et Ginny et Chris, est-ce qu'ils ont rompu finalement ? Comment va Ginny ?**

**Bref, les pronostics sont ouverts ^^**


End file.
